


Долг жизни

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character, Past Character Death, авторы имперцы и ТСники, элементы завиральной татуинской культурологии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Иногда долг требует от тебя странного, порой - страшного. А все равно иначе нельзя.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

\- Хан, для тебя есть дело, - Лея вошла в кают-компанию «Сокола» стремительно, звонко впечатывая шаги в пол. Взгляд привычно серьезный, пальцы не дрожат. От того, удастся ли у нее сейчас получить «Сокол», зависит не всё – но, пожалуй, многое.  
\- Дайте угадаю, ваше светлейшество, - протянул Хан. – Что-то сверхсекретное, особо опасное и просто необходимое для торжества демократии в радиусе пары гиперпрыжков?  
Иногда его привычка придумывать ей патетичные – или не очень – прозвища не на шутку раздражала.  
\- Отнюдь, - Лея покачала головой. – Просто рутинные переговоры с «Инкомом». Знаешь ведь, нам давно нужны новые крестокрылы.  
Это было правдой. Еще в битве при Явине погибло слишком много машин, и убыль до сих пор не удалось восполнить. Руководство Альянса давно планировало договориться с производствами «Инкома» о дополнительных поставках, эта тема не раз поднималась на советах – а у Леи было достаточно полномочий, чтобы заняться вопросом лично.  
\- Темните вы что-то, ваше хитрейшество, - протянул Хан. – Блокада уже не такая плотная, как раньше, через нее может прорваться не только моя птичка.  
\- Не только, - согласилась Лея. – Но, извини, Хан, именно «Сокол» знаменит на весь Альянс своим умением лихо уйти в гипер от любой погони, а потом потерять на вираже какую-нибудь деталь и с неделю висеть на промежуточной точке, пытаясь починиться.  
Хан поморщился, но спорить не стал. Что уж там, бывало такое.  
\- Вашему светлейшеству нужно неподотчетное личное время? А что же не со мной? Бескрайний космос, только вы и я…  
\- Твой пушистый друг с гаечным ключом, пиликающий астродроид и Люк, тренирующийся за стенкой, - в тон ему произнесла Лея. – Спасибо, Хан, я всегда была уверена, что ты знаешь толк в романтике.  
\- Неужели переговоры намечаются такими трудными, что без тяжелой артиллерии не обойтись? – делано удивился Хан. – И, кстати, где ваше высочество планирует висеть эту неделю? Могу предложить пару хороших кантин, если уж бескрайние просторы космоса не вдохновляют.  
Лея развернула на датападе карту галактики, молча ткнула в нужную точку.  
\- Там же просто пояс астероидов и пара глыб покрупнее, - нахмурился Хан.  
\- В этом месте ты и будешь старательно чиниться, - кивнула Лея. – Мы же пересядем на другой корабль. А когда вернемся, ты быстро полетишь к «Инкому». Очень быстро.  
\- Ваше хитрейшество, вы меня просто огорчаете, - вздохнул Хан. – Чем «Сокол»-то не хорош?  
\- О твоем корабле идет слишком громкая слава, - Лея постаралась говорить мягче. Всё, что связано с «Соколом», Хан принимает очень близко к сердцу. Рассердится на неловкое слово, откажется помогать – и как убеждать его забыть о разговоре? – Империя прекрасно помнит, кто подбил Вейдера при Явине. Да и в прорывах блокады ты засветился. А у нас тайная операция. Действительно тайная.  
\- Поэтому вы приходите ко мне лично, а не спускаете задание по официальному каналу, - прищурился Хан. – Что-то мутно у вас в Альянсе. От начальства тоже секрет?  
\- Не хочу два месяца согласовывать все детали, - твердо произнесла Лея. Хана передернуло. – Ну что, поможешь?  
\- А куда я от вас денусь? – развел руками Хан. – Готовьтесь к вылету, ваше хитрейшество.

По вырубленным в скале коридорам гуляло эхо. Шаги отдавались под потолком, бились в грубо обработанные стены. Лея старалась ступать бесшумно, но помещения были слишком пустыми, и заглушить предательский отзвук не удавалось.  
\- Почему здесь никого нет? – голос Люка дважды метнулся из угла в угол, прежде чем затихнуть.  
\- Ну, базу только-только расконсервировали, - Лею и саму настораживала эта неестественная безлюдность. На Явине собралось не так уж много народу, но и там у нее уже раза три спросили бы пароль, уровень допуска и какого хатта принцесса шастает в чужой зоне ответственности. А здесь тишина и ровный искусственный свет с потолка. На Явине лампы постоянно ломаются, и полумрак иногда подходит вплотную. А тут светло. До стерильности светло и пусто.  
\- Но должен же быть персонал. Техники, чтобы оживить все оставленные механизмы, медики, народ из службы обеспечения.  
\- Они наверняка есть, только мы их пока не встретили, - Лея надеялась, что ее голос звучит уверенно. – У Альянса всегда не хватает людей. Вот и заполняют места дроидами.  
Да, людей просто очень мало. Они еще не успели обжить спешно занятую базу, пропитать ее своим дыханием, вновь сделать из вычищенного торопливой эвакуацией стерильного лабиринта привычный дом-казарму на пару сотен койко-мест.  
\- А может быть, дело в другом, - молчать не хотелось. Умом Лея понимала, что им следует вести себя тихо и не давать себя обнаружить, но каменное безмолвие давило на виски, било по нервам. У нее слишком мало опыта в подобных ситуациях. Профессиональные наемники наверняка так не дергаются. – Дантуинскую базу ведь расконсервировали строго под эту операцию. Для… него.  
Имя так и не прозвучало: в последний момент Лея невольно сжала губы. Глупо. Словно бы, назвав человека по имени, она привлечет его внимание.  
\- И чем ему помешает, если народу будет мало? – Люк подхватил это бессмысленное суеверие охотно.  
\- Генерал Кеноби рассказывал тебе про майндтрик, - Лея скорее утверждала, чем спрашивала. – Так могут все одаренные. Но на дроидов он не действует. Джедай или ситх сможет сломать механизм, отключить его, перепрограммировать – точно так же, как сделает это обычный человек. Ничего сверхъестественного. А еще работа с дроидами требует времени. Просто провести рукой перед лицом недостаточно.  
\- Ну, нам это на пользу, - усмешка Люка походила на маску плохого актера: невыразительная и будто нарисованная несколькими скупыми штрихами. – Пользоваться майндтриком я как раз не умею, а вот с дроидами R2 разбирается просто мастерски.  
\- А они точно не придут в себя у нас за спиной? – Лее не хотелось говорить этого вслух, но пустая база слишком напоминала локации из многочисленных фильмов ужасов. Она любила смотреть такие лет пять назад. Про заброшенные развалины и обитающие в них древние формы жизни. Потом повстанцы поселились на четвертом спутнике Явина, и Лее не раз пришлось вспомнить детское увлечение.  
\- Буи-ип! – коротко пиликнуло из комлинка.  
\- R2 говорит, что оскорблен беспочвенными сомнениями в его компетентности, - перевел Люк.  
\- По-моему, он сказал короче и нецензурнее, - Лея не воспринимала бинарный на слух, но уж в интонациях-то разбиралась.  
\- Ну… да, - признал Люк. – Но смысл именно такой.  
\- Извини, R2D2, просто очень уж нервирует вся эта ситуация, - Лея примирительно улыбнулась. – Кстати, ты их отключаешь или берешь под контроль? Я помню, у тебя полно нестандартного программного обеспечения для подобных случаев.  
\- Буип-бип-биу-уоп.  
\- Отключает. Это проще и быстрее. К тому же, местный ледоруб слишком хороший профи, чтобы R2 мог быстро справиться с его протоколами безопасности. Вот и приходится каждый мешающий механизм вручную обрабатывать.  
Лея кивнула. Она хорошо знала старого отцовского астродроида и не сомневалась: такая задача ему вполне по силам. Это, в конце концов, не сложнее, чем взломать центральный компьютер Звезды Смерти. Да, без помощи R2D2 они бы не продвинулись далеко. Слишком мало опыта тайного проникновения у Леи, слишком слаб в системах безопасности Люк. Зато неприметному астродроиду легко удалось проникнуть вглубь базы и добраться до пункта управления. С заднего доступа, конечно. Того, что для дроидов-ремонтников.  
В следующий раз комлинк пиликнул только через четыре помещения.  
\- Есть выделенный доступ в медблок.  
\- Ну да, - Лея сжала губы. – Его вряд ли взяли невредимым. Это было бы слишком неправдоподобно.  
Люк нелепо дернул плечом, будто правую половину его тела вдруг охватил озноб.  
\- Я боюсь, что мы вообще опоздали. Не чувствую ничего.  
\- А должен? – Лея мало знала о способностях одаренных. То, что пишут в голонете и рассказывают очевидцы, – да. То, как джедаи и ситхи на самом деле воспринимают мир, – нет.  
\- На Звезде Смерти я его чувствовал, - Люк без нужды провел рукой по гарнитуре комлинка. – И в бою над Явином тоже. Сейчас – нет.  
\- R2D2 сказал бы, если бы в протоколах нашлись данные о смерти, - уверила его Лея. – Да и не стали бы повстанцы убивать его сразу. Нужен суд, открытый и справедливый…  
Люк коротко фыркнул.  
\- И с закономерным финалом, да, - признала Лея.  
\- И чем это отличается от произвола? – буркнул Люк. – Ясно же, что приговор будет однозначным. Даже если в процессе выяснится, что половина страшилок про него – враки, а вторую он сам по приколу запустил. Его слишком ненавидят, чтобы решать честно.  
Лея мотнула головой. Она совершенно не желала сейчас объяснять Люку преимущества демократической судебной системы. В конце концов, была бы она полностью согласна с открывающимися перспективами, сидела бы на Явине и радовалась жизни.  
Двери в медблок разъехались в стороны со слабым скрипом давно не проходивших техобслуживание механизмов. R2D2 успокаивающе пиликнул что-то через комлинк. Лея перешагнула порог – и споткнулась, судорожно выдав пару фраз на хаттском.  
\- Вот ведь… - глаза Люка были огромными и очень светлыми, словно подернутое предутренней дымкой небо. – Это его наши так… развинтили? Чтоб уж точно не сбежал?  
\- Не имеет значения, - Лея сжала кулаки, процарапала ладони ногтями. – Заткнись и шевели мозгами. Наш план только что полетел к хаттам под хвост, потому что вот это само не пойдет при всем желании. Ты лучше разбираешься в технике, ищи какую-нибудь гравиплатформу. Тут должны быть такие, они применяются для транспортировки раненых. Я попробую разобраться в медицинском терминале. Наверняка часть из этих трубочек вводит в организм не самые полезные вещества.  
Люк заторможено кивнул. Прислушался к запищавшему комлинку.  
\- R2 говорит, это старые травмы. Можно поискать протезы.  
\- Тогда уж и броню тоже, - фыркнула Лея. – Не выбросили же ее в мусор. Суд над Лордом Вейдером без его фирменного доспеха – чудесный повод заявить, что обвиняемого подменили.  
Люк еще раз дернул головой и исчез за боковой дверью. Ну да. Не будут же запчасти от Лорда Вейдера хранить в стерильном медблоке. Куда-нибудь в подсобку запихнут. Подальше от основного организма. Хатт, о чем она вообще думает?  
Терминал медицинской аппаратуры порадовал длинным списком медикаментов, введенных пациенту. Из них Лея узнала ровно два, и то без уверенности. Гексотенналин, сильное обезболивающее, она видела его в списках закупок для Альянса. И реомиллен, миорелаксант… в дозе, раза в три превышающей смертельную для человека. Или она неверно рассчитывает пропорции? Да нет, здесь общее количество химических соединений может и ранкора угробить…  
Пальцы машинально отбарабанили по панели управления, запуская программу экстренной детоксикации организма. Уж такую первую помощь на Явине мог оказать любой. Слишком часто кто-нибудь лез обниматься с очередным ядовитым пауком. Но при настолько большой концентрации химии в крови аппаратура будет работать не меньше суток… или двух? Неважно, им всё равно не хватит времени. Впрочем, если Люк сможет собрать из местной техники что-нибудь портативное…  
\- Я нашел его протезы, - Люк, похоже, почувствовал ее мысли. – И доспехи. И даже носилки какие-то. Только жизнеобеспечение тут всё стационарное.  
Лея подавила желание выругаться. Ну, если бы в соседней подсобке стояла реанимационная капсула с запущенными программами, это было бы слишком легко.  
\- Посмотри броню. Он бегал в ней по всему флоту, значит, хоть какая-то медицинская система там есть. Запустишь – погрузим на носилки и потащим.  
\- Они стандартные, - Люк поморщился. – На вес среднего гуманоида без дополнительной нагрузки. А в этих хаттовых железках почти двести кило.  
\- Всего сто двадцать.  
Люк резко дернулся. Что-то металлическое выпало из его рук и загремело по полу. Сама Лея не удержалась от короткого взвизга.  
\- Вы… вы что, очнулись?!  
Она, конечно, не очень-то разбиралась в медицине, но терминал гарантировал, что пациент не придет в сознание еще минимум сутки! А тот на мнение техники, похоже, плевал с высокой орбиты. Вон, даже глаза открыл. Мутноватые, с наполовину расфокусированным взглядом – но явно осмысленные. И голос вполне бодрый, только тихий очень.  
\- Лорд Вейдер, - Лея запнулась: называть опутанного проводами и трубками капельниц калеку именем Палача Императора казалось неестественным. – Лежите смирно и не мешайте себя спасать!  
Тонкие потрескавшиеся губы под прозрачной дыхательной маской дернулись в усмешке.  
\- Я тоже рад вас видеть, принцесса.  
\- Лорд Вейдер, - вмешался Люк. – Раз уж вы в сознании, подскажите, в каком порядке к вам всё это цеплять? А то тут соединения нестандартные…  
Вейдер повернул голову резко, едва не выдрав из крепления шланг дыхательной маски. Уставился на Люка, отчего тот невольно отшагнул назад.  
\- Сначала протезы, - помолчав, заговорил Вейдер. – Разъем 2/12 в универсальном мультиинструменте. Начинай с правой руки…  
Лея перестала прислушиваться, с головой уйдя в глубины терминала. Она всё равно понимает в технике куда меньше Люка. А вот вовремя принять пакет данных от R2D2 у нее получится, и попросить его перегнать корабль вплотную ко второму входу – тоже. Вряд ли Люк сможет вдвое увеличить мощность репульсоров в носилках, а значит, Вейдера придется тащить вручную. Непонятно как. В то, что тот будет в состоянии идти сам, Лея не верила. С другой стороны, он так же, без рук, ног и половины внутренних органов гонял их Альянс по всей галактике. И травмы особо не мешали…  
R2D2 что-то настойчиво запиликал в гарнитуре комлинка. Лея бросила взгляд на Люка: он-то бинарный понимает, как родной.  
\- Плохо, - Люк, нахмурившись, быстрыми движениями прикручивал чуть вогнутую панель на спину Вейдера. Тот уже сидел, неловко закрепляя дюрасталевый щиток у себя на левом бедре. Фиксирующие ремни, раньше намертво притянувшие пациента к койке, свисали мертвыми лоскутами. – R2 засек неизвестный корабль на орбите. Нужно поспешить.  
Лея прикусила губу.  
\- Он пользуется системами слежения базы? Тогда нас наверняка тоже заметили при посадке…  
\- R2 затрет все данные, - отмахнулся Люк. – Этот маленький умник знает о конспирации больше нас обоих. Лорд Вейдер, какую часть вашего шлема цеплять первой?  
Секунды тянулись медленно-медленно, как горячая карамель или болотная слизь. Лея не разбиралась в технике и не могла помочь Люку, а по части компьютеров ее легко обходил R2D2. Эти двое, наверное, справились бы и без нее. По крайней мере, сейчас она казалась себе совершенно бесполезной.  
\- Готово, - голос Люка заставил ее вздрогнуть и обернуться. Человек у койки уже стоял, тяжело опершись на плечо Люка, и ничем не напоминал самого себя полчаса назад. Как многое все-таки меняет тщательно подобранный доспех. – Но у нас очень мало времени.  
\- Тогда уходим. R2D2, обнуляй тут системы и двигайся к кораблю, - Лея смерила взглядом Вейдера и решительно подлезла ему под вторую руку. – Лорд Вейдер, обопритесь и шевелите ногами. Грузовых гравиплатформ сюда не завезли, а ни одна из медицинских вас не утащит.  
Они опаздывали. Лея не могла воспринимать опасность так остро, как Люк – одаренность, кажется, и в этом помогает – но буквально кожей чувствовала, как утекают неправдоподобно ускорившиеся секунды. На правое плечо давила тяжелая рука, Вейдера иногда шатало, и очень хотелось перейти с быстрого шага на бег. Вот только тогда они врежутся в стену на первом же повороте и подниматься будут куда дольше. Да и глупо требовать от человека, только что отошедшего от тяжелого медикаментозного отравления, двигаться быстрее. Сама она в таком состоянии вряд ли бы могла бы даже глаза открыть.  
\- На базе посторонний, - Люк дышал тяжело, плечо под хваткой металлических пальцев наверняка уже занемело. – Чувствую врага.  
\- Одаренный? – включенный вокодер делал голос Вейдера жестче и резче.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Тогда считаем, что одаренный. Откуда он движется?  
Люк махнул рукой влево.  
\- Ясно. Должны успеть. Если он, конечно, не прорежет себе проход через пару стен.  
У Леи на языке вертелась пара фраз о том, что спасаемым стоило бы поберечь дыхание, но она молчала. В конце концов, из них троих одышка не светит только Вейдеру, и неважно, что благодарить за это нужно специальный аппарат.  
Они все-таки добрались до корабля. Залетели внутрь – Вейдер в последние минуты сумел перейти на бег – загремели сапогами по дюрастали.  
\- Люк, в рубку! Лорд Вейдер, полежите тут немного, я к турелям! – Лея вывернулась из-под руки Вейдера и бросилась к пункту управления огнем. Краем глаза она успела заметить, что тот, пошатнувшись, все же не упал без опоры: уцепился за стену, выпрямился. Может, у него магнитные захваты в протезах? Постоянно ведь по космосу летает…  
R2D2 уже был на корабле, его сердитое пиликанье доносилось из технического отсека. Лея вбросила себя на место стрелка, ухватила рычаги турели. Это, конечно, не «Сокол», у запасной посудины спецслужб Альдераана возможностей поменьше, но ведь они и так успевают? Успевают же?  
Задрожал пол под ногами: корабль медленно отрывался от земли.  
\- Противник на полшестого! – рявкнул Люк по громкой связи.  
Лея переключила системы наблюдения на задний обзор. Теперь и она видела врага: неспешно уменьшающуюся на экране фигурку человека. Хатт, ну прямо как в боевиках. Опоздай они еще чуть-чуть – и этот успел бы вскочить на закрывающийся трап…  
По нервам тяжело ударило чужой яростью, болью, непонятным страхом. Человек у ангара вытянул вперед руку. Лея коротко выдохнула, сдерживая крик: тонкая корабельная броня заскрипела, словно ее мяли заводским прессом, а еще секунду назад уверенно удаляющийся пещерный комплекс базы начал медленно, но неуклонно расти в прямоугольнике экрана. Бешеной нексу взвыли двигатели.  
Лея до боли закусила губу и, поймав в прицел человеческую фигурку, нажала на гашетки. На землю обрушился поток раскаленной плазмы. Корабль снова вздрогнул, на миг обретя свободу – и Люк не подвел, выдернул его из чужой хватки, одним рывком выбросив в стратосферу. Снизу плеснуло темной тоской и отчаянием.  
\- Люк, куда угодно! – удары плазмы уже не достигали цели, но у Леи никак не выходило разжать пальцы на рукоятях. Наверное, потом у нее будут зверски болеть руки. Потом.  
\- Полминуты! – крикнула громкая связь. Корабль дергало из стороны в сторону, Люк, похоже, стремился сбить прицел неизвестному врагу. Это помогало. Ну, или то, что они поднялись слишком высоко. Главное, корпус больше не скрежетал под чужой волей.  
Люк и R2D2 управились даже быстрее – или время на этот раз совсем уж ускорилось? Выгнутый профиль планеты на экране заднего обзора сменился белыми линиями гиперпространства, и Лея наконец-то смогла разжать ладони. Не до конца: указательный и большой пальцы на правой руке все еще сводило судорогой, тянуло стрелять, стрелять, пока не кончится боеприпас.  
\- Что это был за генератор луча захвата на ножках? – она хотела улыбнуться, но, похоже, получилось не очень. Впрочем, Люк все равно ее не видел.  
\- У нас таких не водится, - громкая связь хрипела и подсвистывала. Наверное, какую-то микросхему повредило перегрузками. – Может, джедай? Они могут что-то подобное, называется телекинез.  
\- Но не в таких же масштабах!  
\- Ну… видимо, всё дело в тренировках, - это невнятное шипение, скорее всего, означало смех. – Сегодня гайки с болтами, завтра крестокрылы, послезавтра крейсера.  
\- А через неделю практиковаться будет не на чем, потому что Звезду Смерти мы уже грохнули, - пробормотала Лея. – Кажется, у нас есть время перевести дыхание.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Люк. – И перетащить Лорда Вейдера в медотсек. Я боюсь представить себе, как его швыряло по трюму во время взлета.


	2. Chapter 2

Люк повертел в руках пластину диагноста, постучал по ней пальцем. Потом отсоединил от разъема провод и, подождав пару секунд, подключил его обратно. Нажал кнопку запуска программ и снова поморщился от резкого писка.  
\- Не понимаю. У меня же всегда получалось!  
\- Диагност не сломан, - уверил его Вейдер. – Это я не совсем исправен.  
Истеричный звуковой сигнал подтвердил его слова. С точки зрения прибора, пациента нужно было срочно переправить в стационарный госпиталь, а не мучить бортовую технику непосильными задачами. И это еще при том, что перегрузками Вейдера побило несильно. Смог он как-то к стене трюма прикрепиться. Наверное, и правда носит в протезах магнитные захваты. Покопаться бы в конструкции посерьезнее, не в спешке побега…  
\- Да уж я видел, - буркнул Люк. Проверил подачу кислорода на маску. Вроде в норме. – Насчет «не совсем» – это вы изрядно приукрашиваете.  
\- Мне не мешает, - Вейдер, наверное, хотел изобразить пожатие плечами. На слишком короткой койке и не снимая брони получилось невыразительно. – А если уж ты так хочешь оказать мне первую помощь, отвези на Эскадру Смерти.  
\- Ее поди отлови еще, - Люк переключил режим работы диагноста со штатного на походно-полевой. Тональность писка изменилась. Теперь прибор предлагал пациенту выбор между срочной доставкой в госпиталь и гуманной эвтаназией. – Ваша эскадра мотается по половине галактики и на таможне не отмечается. А у нас для игры в догонялки времени маловато. Привезем вас на ближайшую имперскую базу – а там уж добирайтесь, как хотите.  
Этот невнятный звук, наверное, обозначал скептическое хмыканье. Сложно разобраться в речи человека, которому к респиратору подсоединили сначала вокодер, а потом еще и дополнительный шланг подачи кислорода.  
\- Поправь, Люк, если я ошибаюсь. Вы что, всерьез меня спасать решили?  
\- Нет, хатт вас дери, нам главком в личное пользование понадобился, - огрызнулся Люк. – Для злоупотребления.  
Ему не нравился взгляд Вейдера. Для того, чтобы подключить диагност, оказалось достаточно снять несколько неприметных панелей со шлема и доспеха, и красновато-черные окуляры маски все еще скрывали выражение глаз. Но Люк считал себя достаточно джедаем, чтобы чувствовать направленные на него эмоции. И если веселое удивление пополам с интересом было ожидаемым, то странная жажда, притяжение с толикой опаски стали сюрпризом. Не должен спасенный повстанцами главнокомандующий Империи так смотреть. Нет у него для этого никаких оснований.  
\- Пояснишь? – голос Вейдера вырвал из мыслей, заставил вздрогнуть.  
\- Это всё Лея, - Люк мотнул головой в сторону рубки. Принцесса так и сидела на месте стрелка и, похоже, ловила отходняк после боя. Или просто отдохнуть решила? Там, конечно, не полноценный ложемент, но спинку кресла можно опустить и немного вздремнуть. Лететь им долго, перед выходом из гиперпространства автоматика подаст сигнал.  
\- Что Лея?  
Люк замялся, пытаясь объяснить.  
\- Понимаете, у нас на Татуине есть такое понятие, долг называется. Они разные бывают. Например, долг крови – это если у тебя кого-то убили. Ты должен убийцу найти и отомстить. Тогда пустыня отпустит душу погибшего, и он сможет родиться заново. У меня перед вами такой долг.  
Ему показалось, что под маской Вейдер недовольно сжал губы.  
\- За Кеноби?  
Люк мотнул головой.  
\- За отца. Долг крови налагается только за близких людей. Бен был мне учителем от силы пару часов, а до того мы не так уж и часто общались. В сомнительных случаях вроде этого каждый сам решает, признавать ли долг. Мне не нужно делать выбор: одного человека все равно не убить дважды.  
\- Это технические трудности, - голос Вейдера оставался бесстрастным. – Если подобрать хорошую аппаратуру жизнеобеспечения, задача становится несложной. Прибить, откачать, повторить еще раз…  
Люк дернул плечами. Он не понимает или издевается? Скорее всего, второе.  
\- И есть долг жизни. Это если тебя спас кто-то. Вытащил из зыбучих песков, не дал истечь кровью, отпоил водой… Тогда ты обязан, если сможешь, сам помочь тому человеку. Нет, ходить за ним хвостиком и ждать, пока спаситель вляпается, не надо. Пустыня и так переплетет ваши дороги. И твой долг потребует протянуть руку попавшему в беду. А если откажешься – не вернешься домой однажды вечером.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
\- Долг жизни выше долга крови. Если тот, кто убил твою семью, спасет тебе жизнь, – ты не вправе мстить ему, пока не отдашь плату. А вот в следующую после этого встречу – уже можно.  
\- Я никого не спасал у тебя.  
Люк криво улыбнулся.  
\- Я же говорю, это всё Лея. У них на Альдераане, видимо, похожие обычаи. Правильно там люди живут.  
\- На Альдераане, - Вейдер произнес эти слова медленно, будто хотел распробовать.  
Люк кивнул.  
\- Вы придушили Таркина, не дали ему приказать стрелять. Теперь у Леи долг жизни за весь ее народ.  
Вейдера передернуло. Люк почувствовал коленом, как вздрогнула дюрасталь доспеха.  
\- Вот только еще одного Хоногра мне не хватало!  
Люк беззвучно покатал на языке незнакомое слово. Хоногр. Надо запомнить и выяснить, что оно означает.  
\- Это есть. Никто не может отказаться от долга. Ни крови, ни жизни. В первом случае ты обречешь своих близких на вечное несуществование. Во втором – погибнешь сам.  
Вейдер еле заметно вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Понял. А ты-то тут при чем?  
\- Лея – мой друг, - Люк водил пальцами по проводу диагноста: туда-сюда. – Другу можно помочь отдать долг, если знаешь как. А долг Леи слишком велик для одного человека. Так надо.  
Он поднял глаза на окуляры маски.  
\- Вы не думайте, я вас непременно убью. При следующей встрече.  
\- Ты не станешь возражать, если я буду сопротивляться? – похоже, его слова совсем Вейдера не испугали. Неудивительно. У него таких мстителей небось по паре в неделю бывает.  
\- Конечно! – Люк резко кивнул. – Иначе было бы совсем неправильно. А я и без того за дядю с тетей отомстил… неудачно. Криво, коряво и с кучей лишних жертв. Такое исполнение долга крови очень не одобряется.  
\- И кого же ты убил со столь красочными спецэффектами?  
Люк сжал в пальцах провод. Он издевается или вправду не помнит? Мало ли, что там в капельницах текло…  
\- Да вы сами видели. Звезда Смерти. Одно из ее штурмовых подразделений зачищало нашу ферму.  
Несколько секунд Вейдер не отвечал. Потом заговорил, медленно подбирая слова:  
\- Люк, мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но Звезда Смерти в тот день болталась у Альдераана, наводя ужас на последний оплот демократии. Со всеми положенными по штату подразделениями болталась. Поисковой операцией на Татуине занимался гарнизон Мос-Айсли и часть моего 501-го легиона. В каком районе располагалась твоя ферма?  
Ему понадобилось повторить вопрос: с первого раза Люк просто не услышал. Хатт, почему он вообще решил, что незваные гости были со Звезды Смерти? Нет, это казалось логичным: делами секретного военного объекта занимаются подразделения, приписанные к тому же самому объекту. Но ведь он знал, что в то время Звезды Смерти в системе Татуина не было. Они с Ханом заметили бы ее, когда взлетали.  
\- Возле Анкорхеда, - проговорил Люк. Пальцы отчего-то замерзли, и он спрятал ладони в рукава куртки. – К юго-востоку от города.  
\- Значит, 501-й, - заключил Вейдер. – Планетарный гарнизон обрабатывал зону Мос-Айсли и прилегающие территории. Тогда, Люк, я вынужден разочаровать тебя еще раз: мне не докладывали о внештатных происшествиях во время поисковой операции.  
Люк не видел себя в зеркале, но на вкус вылезшая на губы усмешка ощущалась на редкость едкой.  
\- Понимаю, Лорд Вейдер. Я тоже не буду докладывать Додонне о том, куда летал сегодня.  
Взгляд Вейдера потяжелел.  
\- Мои люди мне не врут. Они давно выучили: за совершенную ошибку я наказываю меньше, чем за попытку скрыть свою вину. Тем более, если ценой их действий стала смерть двоих ценных свидетелей. Империя, знаешь ли, предпочла бы твою семью допросить, а не перерезать.  
Люк пожал плечами. Лорд Вейдер верил в свои слова. Наверное, все достойные лидеры иногда ошибаются в подчиненных. Просто не верят, что те способны на низость.  
\- Может, их и допросили сначала. А добили потом. Не знаю зачем. Наверное, хотели отомстить за гибель своих. Ферму не взяли бы без жертв.  
\- Вот потерь во время поисков легион точно не понес, - голос Вейдера стал жестче. – Говоришь, твой дом был защищен настолько серьезно? Опиши подробно.  
\- Зачем? – Люк невольно напрягся. На Татуине никто не спрашивает у соседа, как устроена его система обороны. Это почти так же неприлично, как лезть без разрешения к чужим влаговыпаривателям. Фермеры часто беседуют о турелях и блоках самонаведения – но никогда не пытаются выяснить больше, чем уже сказано. У фронтира свои правила вежливости.  
\- Я знаю, как штурмовали бы укрепленный пункт мои люди, - ответил Вейдер. – Ты знаешь, как выглядела ферма после налета, и умеешь читать следы на песке. Сравним нашу информацию – и поймем, верны ли твои подозрения.  
Люк медленно кивнул. Это выглядело правдоподобным. Действия имперских солдат наверняка регламентированы определенными наставлениями. «Тактика в боевых примерах» и всё такое. Вейдер военачальник, он должен разбираться в этом. А секреты фермы… Мертвому крайт-дракону не нужна жемчужина.  
\- Но я не помню. Не смогу рассказать в подробностях, - он все эти месяцы пытался забыть, зарыть в песках сознания запах гари и смерти. Теперь страшная сцена оказалась нужна – а песчинки-дни уже замели следы, скрыли дорогу назад.  
\- Джедаи умеют вспоминать, - в голосе Вейдера читалась уверенность. Люк не хотел признаваться, что от джедая в нем пока только название да отцовский световой меч. Расписываться в своей слабости легко, а если придумать что поумнее?  
Нужная мысль прошуршала в голове почти мгновенно.  
\- Мои воспоминания могло изменить горе. Нужен беспристрастный свидетель, и он у меня найдется, - Люк поднялся с койки и выглянул в короткий коридор. – R2! Иди сюда!  
Недовольная трель на бинарном – и в медотсек вкатился астродроид.  
\- R2, ты ведь помнишь тот день, когда мы с Беном уехали в Мос-Айсли? – спрашивать было необязательно: дроиды неспособны забыть что-либо, если им не приказали обратного. Но Люк слишком привык говорить с дроидами, как с органиками, и не собирался отвыкать. – Я тогда еще на ферму поехал. Утром, вскоре после рассвета.  
Бен собирался в город, и Люк не отказался подвезти его. Хотел только предупредить дядю с тетей, что отлучится на пару дней. И дроидов вернуть, конечно. С3РО вылез тогда из спидера рядом с краулером, помогал Бену жечь тела джав. А астродроидам выбираться без посторонней помощи сложно. Вот и получилось, что на разгромленную ферму Люк смотрел не в одиночестве. Хорошо еще, у R2D2 хватило ума молчать. Люк не был уверен, что тогда не ударил бы в ответ на сочувственную фразу на бинарном.  
\- Буип, боп, - пиликанье привычно сложилось в короткое «подтверждаю».  
\- Ты можешь подробно описать всё, что видел? Какие части здания были повреждены, как лежал песок, куда дул ветер…  
\- Буоп-бип? – «с какой целью?».  
Люк готов был поклясться, что вопрос риторический. Все же вокальный модулятор R2D2 обладал потрясающим набором интонаций.  
\- Чтобы мы с Лордом Вейдером…  
Его слова прервал тонкий голубоватый луч, упершийся в откидной столик. Воздух дернулся и сгустился в голограмму. Лист пластика пошел мелкими волнами песка, возле стены поднялся купол фермы, неспешно полетел к потолку столб дыма.  
\- Ох ты, - Люк сжал губы, давя непрошенную дрожь. Не так уж много он и забыл, оказывается. Совсем не так много, как хотел. – Да ты у нас маленький хронист-летописец.  
\- Буоп-биуп-би-биуп, - в короткой трели явственно прозвучала ностальгия. «А вот прежний хозяин звал меня хаттовым вуайеристом и озабоченным ведром с болтами…»  
\- Отлично, - Вейдер повернул голову и теперь внимательно обводил взглядом голограмму. – R2, покажи картину в меньшем масштабе… достаточно. Люк, в кадр влезло всё, что имеет значение?  
Люк моргнул и вгляделся в синеватый пейзаж. Да, вот ферма, вот ближний рубеж обороны, вот гостевая зона, вот дальний круг защиты с автоматическими комплексами…  
Он до боли, до еле слышного скрипа стиснул пальцы.  
\- Не вижу следов штурма, - голос Вейдера был привычно бесстрастным.  
\- Я тоже.  
Дальний круг стоял нетронутым. Еле заметные среди ряда влаговыпаривателей раструбы ионных излучателей всё так же проглядывали из-под песка. Ровно-волнистого, лежащего спокойными складками песка. Без следов воронок от турелей и разрывов мин.  
\- Ветер успел занести следы за ночь, - слова ощущались безвкусными, похожими на пластмассовую крошку. – На Татуине это быстро.  
\- Судя по твоим словам, в вашей системе обороны было что-то покрупнее калибром, чем пара бластеров.  
\- Автоматические турели, - Люк мотнул головой, стряхивая замешательство. Они поймут, разберутся, что на самом деле произошло с его семьей. – Ионные излучатели на дальнем рубеже. Небольшое минное поле.  
Одна из турелей как раз нашлась на голограмме. Неповрежденная. Пункт управления огнем почти не пострадал.  
\- Похоже, я многого не знаю о татуинских фермерах, - проговорил Вейдер.  
\- Близ Анкорхеда полно тускенов, лет двадцать назад фермеры решили серьезно заняться обороной, - Люк не был уверен, что Вейдеру это интересно, но отчего-то все равно начал объяснять. – Незадолго до того случилось несколько нападений, многие погибли…  
Он замолчал, всматриваясь в голограмму. Подавил желание провести рукой по уставшим глазам.  
\- Следы просто затянуло песком, - повторил он.  
\- А дым? – Вейдер дернул перчаткой в сторону полупрозрачного столба над фермой.  
\- Старый пластик горит долго, - Люк осекся, дернул головой. – Нет, не так. R2, дай увеличение на вход в ферму.  
Он глядел долго, сдерживая дрожь в губах и пальцах.  
\- Пластик дымит долго, - проговорил он наконец. – А вот человеческая плоть – не очень. Я помню, там пахло не только сожженными стенами.  
Голограмма на секунду подернулась рябью, потом снова замерла. Люк отвел глаза.  
\- И тела… на Татуине полно хищников, которые выбираются из песка с закатом. И горелыми костями они не побрезгуют. Если бы бой был вечером, к утру тела выглядели бы иначе.  
\- Значит, в твой дом пришли ночью или на рассвете. И штурма все-таки не было.  
\- Ночью, - медленно кивнул Люк. – Или на рассвете.  
\- Тебя это удивляет, - голос Вейдера заставил встряхнуться. Ну да, вряд ли тот когда-нибудь бывал в татуинской пустыне. Вот и не понимает.  
\- Не ездят у нас по темноте. Это время ночных тварей, они съедят любого путника. Все, кто не в первый раз на Татуине, подождут с дорогой до утра. А чужак погибнет, не добравшись до цели, - Люк прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Они вылетели из хижины Бена вскоре после рассвета. За рычагами он сидел сам и медлить особенно не собирался. Да и впечатление на соседа произвести хотелось, что уж там. Путь они сокращали по Кривому Каньону… да, не больше часа на дорогу. Может быть, полтора. За это время не добраться ни до одной из ферм, ни до кольца пустынных убежищ.  
\- Кто бы ни напал на дядю с тетей, он ехал к ферме через ночь.  
\- Ты говорил о тварях, - заметил Вейдер. – Это не могло быть их рук дело?  
Люк коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Нет! Твари пустыни не жгут фермы. Они пьют жизнь из зазевавшихся путников одним прикосновением, они невидимы и неощутимы – зачем им огнеметы и бластеры?  
\- Для всех невидимы? – в голосе Вейдера прозвучало странное напряжение.  
\- Для меня – нет, - Люк дернул уголком рта. – Я раньше часто задерживался, когда гостил у ребят или просто по пустыне гонял. Вот и доводилось… встречаться. Такие белесые тени над песком. От них можно удрать, если видишь. И объехать по широкой дуге – тоже.  
Он опустил взгляд с голограммы и теперь рассматривал крепления столика. С левого краска облупилась. И шарнир скоро заедать начнет.  
\- Я смог бы пролететь через ночь к чужой ферме, - глухо признался Люк. – И провести другие спидеры, наверное, смог бы. Но я не знаю никого, способного на это.  
\- И следы штурма все равно остались бы, - добавил Вейдер. – Кому твоя семья откроет дверь на рассвете?  
Люк с досадой подпер подбородок кулаком. Какая-то мысль вертелась совсем рядом, но не давалась в руки.  
\- Да любому из соседей. Мало ли какая беда приключилась. Запрет на ночные полеты – его ведь каждый ставит для себя сам. Кто-то соблюдает строго, а кто-то решит, скажем, что шанс вовремя позвать на помощь стоит риска. Да и твари на Татуине не за каждым барханом понатыканы. Но наши не приведут врага к чужой ферме. Пустыня не любит предателей.  
Вейдер чуть хмыкнул под маской. Не поверил.  
\- Соседи не будут помогать штурмовикам так, - Люк скорее думал вслух, чем говорил с Вейдером. – Да и не открыли бы дядя с тетей отделению в белых доспехах. Даже если бы рядом стоял кто-то из своих. Одному человеку, двум – да, но десятку сразу?..  
\- Итого получается, что это был один разумный, умеющий избегать ночных опасностей и хорошо знакомый Ларсам, - подвел итог Вейдер. – Вспоминай, кто из твоих соседей подходит под эти критерии.  
Люк застыл, ухватив наконец вертящуюся в голове разгадку. Невозможную, невероятную – но такую правдоподобную.  
\- Это мог бы сделать я, - слова обожгли резко пересохшее горло. – Я быстро езжу. Успел бы за ночь добраться до фермы. И вернуться к Бену – тоже.  
От молчащего Вейдера потянуло какими-то странными чувствами, но вслушиваться в них Люк не стал.  
\- Мне бы открыли. Я иногда возвращаюсь затемно. И от меня не ждали бы удара, - короткие, обрезанные фразы падали, как осколки песчаника во время обвала. Люк не хотел их говорить. Не хотел предполагать такого. Но другого ответа не было.  
\- Стоп, - жесткий голос Вейдера прервал его на полувздохе. – А теперь скажи: ты это делал?  
\- Нет! – почти выкрикнул Люк.  
\- У тебя были провалы в памяти той ночью? Или слишком яркие сны?  
\- Нет, - на этот раз вышло тише.  
\- А раньше? Приступы лунатизма, потери контроля над собой? Эмоции, с которыми ты не мог справиться? Голоса на грани сознания?  
\- Нет, - Люк был уверен в своих словах, и это придавало сил.  
\- Тогда нечего нести чушь, - отрезал Вейдер. – А то скоро сам поверишь, что сумел незаметно прокрасться мимо спящего магистра джедаев. У которого, знаешь ли, была очень бурная жизнь.  
Люк помотал головой, постепенно успокаиваясь. И правда, с чего он вообще предположил такое? Он бы никогда не поднял руку на семью. И бесшумно выбраться из незнакомого дома тоже не смог бы. Бен воин, он наверняка спит чутко. Остановил бы, не дал выйти.  
\- Да, ерунда какая-то получается, - Люк понадеялся, что облегчение все же не прорвалось в голос. – Наверняка кто-то еще сумел пролететь мимо тварей пустыни.  
Он припомнил дрожащие силуэты у горизонта, неспешный полет белесого тумана над песком. Если видишь, оторваться не особенно сложно. Если видишь…  
\- Лорд Вейдер, вам ведь известны такие существа.  
\- Встречался с подобными, - Вейдер, похоже, поморщился под маской.  
\- Вы их видели?  
\- Да. Призраков Силы увидит любой одаренный.  
\- Любой? Рядом с нами жил одаренный, - медленно проговорил Люк. Еще одна мысль позволила себя поймать охотно, почти мгновенно. – Бен. Я, правда, не знаю, летал ли он по ночам.  
\- Кеноби не слишком-то верил в опасность, которую несут призраки, - судя по голосу, эта тема была для Вейдера чем-то очень личным. – Но жизнь на Татуине могла избавить его от иллюзий. Если у вас и в самом деле всё настолько экзотично, как ты говоришь.  
\- Но ему-то как раз не открыли бы посреди ночи. Дядя не любит… не любил Бена. Считал его чужаком. Хотя если бы он сказал, что я попал в беду…  
\- Всё проще, - Вейдер чуть покачал головой. – Меня бы тоже впустили, если бы я захотел. И вообще любого обученного одаренного.  
Люк нахмурился, вспоминая. Мос-Айсли. Патруль штурмовиков. Бен, еле заметно поведший рукой перед лицом офицера.  
\- Майндтрик? Но разве для этого не нужно видеть собеседника?  
\- Если ты силен и опытен – нет. Достаточно голоса.  
Люк сжал ладонями виски.  
\- Бен успел бы обернуться до утра, пока я сплю… Но зачем?! Он же жил с нами рядом почти двадцать лет! Взбреди ему в голову убить дядю с тетей – нашел бы тысячу случаев удобнее!  
\- А что изменилось за это время? – Вейдер, судя по вопросам, уже всё понял. Но отчего-то не хотел отвечать сам, а только подталкивал Люка к разгадке. Это злило, заставляло до боли в челюстях стискивать зубы.  
\- Бен позвал меня с собой, - мудрый, с доброй усмешкой взгляд вспомнился легко. – А я не захотел бросать дядю с тетей. На ферме тяжело вдвоем.  
Люк встал, сделал два шага до противоположной стены лазарета, вернулся и сел обратно на койку.  
\- Хатт. И что, он просто так взял и убил? Чтобы не мешали?  
\- Это мог сделать и другой одаренный, окажись он рядом, - заметил Вейдер. – Те же падшие нередко убивают ради забавы.  
\- Вы сами-то своим словам верите? – огрызнулся Люк. Другой одаренный, ха! Сразу видно, кто тут из Внутреннего кольца. Это на Корусанте, может, посторонние одаренные стаями бегают, а в пустынях Татуина каждый новый чужак – событие.  
Вейдер не ответил. Люк тоже замолчал, тиская в ладонях рукоять меча. Верить одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось. У Бена были возможности, был мотив. Отсутствовало алиби: тот, кто прошел незамеченным на технические этажи Звезды Смерти, легко проберется мимо мальчишки-фермера, не разбудив его. Но ведь Люк считал Бена другом. Ну, хорошим знакомым, на худой конец. От друга не ждешь удара в спину.  
А самое главное – Бен был мертв. Его убил Вейдер. И Люк уже никогда не сможет отомстить за семью.  
\- Но зачем? – почти не слыша своего голоса, повторил он. – Если джедаи так могущественны, почему он просто не провел рукой у меня перед лицом? Я ведь колебался тогда, я хотел полететь с ним!  
Ответ почему-то прозвучал одним словом, но на два голоса:  
\- Буип-буоуп.  
\- Мотивация.  
Люк вздрогнул, перевел взгляд на R2D2. До сих пор тот не вмешивался в разговор, просто удерживая голограмму над откидным столиком. А теперь что, решил показать, что даже астродроиды разбираются в людях лучше него, Люка?  
\- То есть?  
\- Человек, у которого за спиной не осталось ничего, может стать страшным оружием, - проговорил Вейдер.  
\- Буиуп-боп-буи-уип. Боуп.  
Люк шевельнул губами, повторяя про себя ответ R2D2. «Скайуокер, у которого только что погиб или находится в опасности близкий человек, эффективно шевелить мозгами не способен в принципе».  
\- У тебя есть основания так говорить, R2? – он знал, что дроиды не лгут, но из слов астромеха следовал слишком неожиданный вывод.  
\- Буип. Буип-боуп-биуоп-биу-уип.  
Люк медленно кивнул, мысленно переводя ответ с бинарного. «Подтверждаю. Оби-Ван Кеноби не в первый раз мотивирует подобным образом Скайуокера в моем поле зрения». Значит, R2D2 действительно знал кого-то из его семьи!  
\- Поясни.  
Голограмма сожженной фермы исчезла. Вместо нее на гладком пластике вспыхнул синими отблесками пейзаж другой, незнакомой Люку планеты. Комплекс зданий, корабль неизвестной конструкции. Лежащая у трапа женщина, то ли мертвая, то ли потерявшая сознание. И двое мужчин рядом – плавно кружащие по площадке, сверлящие друг друга взглядами.  
\- Маленькое болтливое ведро с болтами, - слова Вейдера царапнули сознание, но Люк не вслушивался: как раз в этот момент один из мужчин зажег меч и прыгнул на другого.  
Голограмма подрагивала, металась из стороны в сторону: камера дроида явно не успевала за движениями бойцов. Потом сражающиеся исчезли за дверями здания, и изображение снова замерло.  
\- А дальше? – выдохнул Люк. – Что было дальше?  
R2D2 недовольно пиликнул, и голограмма задрожала: запустилась ускоренная перемотка записи. Затем фокус резко сместился куда-то на скалы близ широкой, покрытой бликами реки – Люк видел такие на Явине. На скользящих над водой платформах метались маленькие от расстояния фигурки со световыми мечами.  
Люк подался вперед, вглядываясь в голограмму. Та вновь подрагивала, постепенно увеличиваясь: похоже, R2D2 выжимал всё и из камеры, и из собственного шасси, понемногу приближаясь к месту поединка. Вот слабо, на грани чувствительности аудиодатчиков зазвучали неразборчивые голоса.  
\- Ближе, - прошептал Люк, отчаянно вслушиваясь в запись. Люди о чем-то говорили, а он не мог различить слов. Слов, которыми обменивались нестарый еще Бен и один из Скайуокеров. Кто? – Хоть немного ближе!  
Изображение слегка увеличилось и замерло. Фигурка с мечом в руке спрыгнула с платформы на берег реки, качнулась, удерживаясь на ногах. Вторая бросилась за ней следом – и нарвалась на плавный взмах меча, рубанувший по конечностям. Покатилась вниз, к светлой воде.  
Люк длинно выдохнул сквозь зубы. У Бена не было протезов. Значит, это второго, искалеченного, звали…  
\- Ты был мне братом, Энакин! – Бен, кажется, кричал, иначе как бы датчики астродроида уловили его слова? – Я любил тебя!  
Человек на земле дергался, пытался отползти от реки, цепляясь за землю и камни единственной уцелевшей рукой. Через пару мгновений стало ясно зачем: одежда на побежденном вспыхнула. Синеватая на голограмме река оказалась огненной.  
Бен наклонился, подобрал что-то с земли и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь. Изображение погасло.  
\- Энакин, - тихо повторил Люк. В голове было пусто и звонко. Бен, сосед, хороший знакомый. Оказавшийся совсем незнакомым. Убивший родных. Убивший отца. И сам уже мертвый!  
Вейдер что-то сказал за спиной. Люк не расслышал слов, да и обращались, кажется, не к нему. Но голос ударил по пустоте в мыслях слишком резко и громко. Пробудил новые, совсем свежие воспоминания.  
Человек на койке лазарета, опутанный проводами. Бледная, глянцевая на ощупь синтетическая кожа, покрывающая большую часть тела. Собственные попытки подсоединить протезы.  
Убил? Нет, Бен не убил. И хотел теперь, чтобы это сделал… он сам?!  
Мир стал ярким и резким, как будто ангар для истребителей, который ночью осветили прожекторами. Тени сжались до крохотных линий у стен и вновь вытянулись во всю длину. Черные, глубокие. В тенях может прятаться враг. Бен. Надо найти и убить. Нет, не выйдет. Бен удрал, Бен мертв! Его уже не достать, никогда не достать!  
Одна из теней на краю поля зрения поднялась и протянула к нему руку. Враг! Люк дернулся навстречу – взять, разорвать, уничтожить! – но не успел сорваться с места. Что-то зазвенело в ушах, поплыло яркими радугами перед глазами, и наступила тишина.


	3. Chapter 3

Лею выдернуло из тяжелой полудремы смутное ощущение чего-то недоброго. Думалось медленно: после бешеного ритма отхода с Дантуина ее наконец догнал откат, и мысли расползались в стороны, как попавшие под луч света явинские слизняки. Попытка проанализировать собственные предчувствия не привела ни к чему путному. Может, какая-то деталь корабля неисправна? Нет, Люк заметил бы еще на старте, он чует любые поломки лучше, чем голодный ворнскр – кровь… Значит, источник неприятностей лежит в медотсеке. Как и следовало ожидать.  
Она с силой провела руками по лицу, стирая последние остатки дремы, и поковыляла по коридору. Мышцы слушались плоховато: все же спать в неразложенном кресле, не сняв разгрузки и ботинок, – не лучшая идея. Тем более, не в пилотском ложементе, более эргономичном и удобном, а на месте стрелка, не предназначенном для многочасового использования. Вот и затекло всё, что только могло… хорошо еще, никто не видит ее движений.  
Из медотсека послышался негромкий голос Люка, потом резкий шорох. Лея распахнула двери и замерла, нервно сжав рукоять висящего на поясе бластера.  
Когда отец рассказывал по закрытому каналу связи о пленении Вейдера, он отдельно предупредил ее: «Учти, это не первый раз, когда антиимперским группировкам удается захватить его. Захватить – но не удержать. Поэтому, если Мотма, Иблис, да кто угодно предложит тебе лично его казнить, допросить, перевезти на другую базу – откажись под любым предлогом. Вейдер вырвется снова, и остановить его ты не сможешь». Лея решила тогда, что отец преувеличивает, что мрачная слава Палача Императора застит глаза и ему. Сейчас поняла: ошиблась. Отец знал, о чем говорил.  
Она увидела начало движения – когда Вейдер еще лежал на неудобной, слишком узкой для его плеч койке – а вот продолжение разглядеть не смогла. Просто что-то мелькнуло по помещению – и Вейдер уже стоит, ухватив Люка за горло и вжав в переборку. Только пол под сапогами проскрежетал.  
\- Буип-би-ип, - негромкая трель на бинарном вывела Лею из секундного оцепенения. Откуда здесь R2D2? Он же был в рубке…  
\- Кто бы говорил, - Вейдер, похоже, прекрасно понимал бинарный. – Знаешь, когда я просил помочь мне с дипломатическими переговорами, я имел в виду не это.  
\- Бип.  
\- А почему руками-то? – вырвалось у Леи. Короткий диалог с дроидом окончательно лишил ее остатков понимания. Если бы Вейдер решил обезвредить их с Люком и сдать Империи, он не стал бы мирно беседовать с R2D2. И при чем тут вообще переговоры?  
\- Не должен? – поинтересовался Вейдер. Парой движений смахнул с койки выдернувшиеся от резкого рывка провода и уложил обмякшее тело Люка.  
\- Вы обычно Силой душите, - Лея отогнала сладковатое, пахнущее ужасом и восторгом воспоминание: Таркин, вместо приказа молча хватанувший губами воздух, и протянутая рука в черной перчатке.  
\- Ваши коллеги позаботились, - пояснил Вейдер. – Есть вещества, способные заблокировать связь одаренного с Силой. У них краткосрочное действие, но потом некоторое время могут быть трудности с контролем.  
\- А точнее? – Лея бросила взгляд на Люка. Дышит. Бледный только и губы словно судорогой свело.  
\- Силу уже чувствую, но пока слабо и неполно, - Вейдер воткнул в разъем на доспехах один из болтающихся проводов. – Буду применять – могу не рассчитать. А случайно оторвать собеседнику голову я не хочу.  
\- Странные у вас понятия о беседе, Лорд Вейдер, - Лея прищурилась. – Без прикладных аргументов удовольствие не то?  
\- Мы разговаривали о смерти Ларсов, - Вейдер, как и на Звезде Смерти, даже не обратил внимания на ее слова. – Люк считал, что его семью убили имперские штурмовики, однако методы работы нападавших оказались совершенно другими. В памяти R2 нашлись кадры фермы… не смотрите так, ваше высочество. Этот маленький бочонок с микросхемами еще с момента сборки отличается замашками опытного папарацци. Он жил во дворце Органы, верно? Значит, в распоряжении R2, скорее всего, находится любопытная коллекция компромата на вас, начиная с самого раннего возраста.  
Лея на секунду сжала губы, удерживая невозмутимое лицо. Новости не радовали. Нет, она не совершала ничего, что сама сочла бы недостойным, но отец все же рано начал приобщать дочь к делам Альянса. И если эти записи попадут куда не следует… Да и не только эти. Скажем, живописные кадры под кодовым названием «семилетняя наследница Альдераана утащила бластер, чтобы пострелять по лягушкам в саду» тоже могут несколько навредить ее светлому образу.  
\- Мы посмотрели, подумали логически, - продолжил Вейдер. – И пришли к выводу, что семью Люка, скорее всего, убил Кеноби. Люк был несколько расстроен.  
\- Генерал никогда бы не сделал этого! – вскинулась Лея. – Джедаи не убивают мирных жителей! А магистр Кеноби еще и учил Люка!  
\- Некоторые детали указывают на присутствие одаренного, - пояснил Вейдер. – А из них на Татуине был тогда только Кеноби. И именно у него нашлись и возможности, и мотив. Подробнее тебе расскажет Люк, когда очнется.  
Лея перевела взгляд на койку.  
\- Почему вы его… отключили? Просто чтобы не переживал из-за дяди с тетей?  
\- Не только, - судя по короткому и резкому выдоху респиратора, Вейдер хмыкнул. – После этого R2 был столь любезен, что продемонстрировал еще и запись боя Энакина Скайуокера с Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Победил последний.  
\- Биуп-биоп. Би-буип!  
\- Но, согласись, эффект оказался слишком сильным.  
\- Люк говорил, генерал был учителем его отца, - пробормотала Лея.  
\- Что не помешало им однажды оказаться по разные стороны баррикад.  
\- И магистр Кеноби передал ему меч Энакина Скайуокера, - Лея помнила этот меч. Люк плохо умел обращаться с ним, но любил вертеть в руках. Говорил, дюрасталь часто теплая сама по себе. Приятная на ощупь.  
\- Победитель вправе забрать трофей, - Вейдер слегка двинул наплечниками. – И, в отличие от кадров с фермы, эта сцена была вполне однозначной. Люк… отреагировал достаточно остро.  
\- Мама говорит, от начинающейся истерики помогают пощечины и холодная вода, - Лея осторожно провела ладонью по лбу Люка.  
\- Воды здесь нет, - под глухой маской не было видно лица, но отчего-то ей упорно казалось: Вейдер усмехнулся. – А пощечина в моем исполнении… пожалейте мальчика, ваше высочество.  
Лея подняла голову, посмотрела в черные глазницы.  
\- Это действительно было необходимо?  
\- Да, - искаженный вокодером голос звучал спокойно. – Необученным одаренным опасны резкие и сильные отрицательные эмоции. Они служат катализатором для неконтролируемых всплесков Силы. В результате – срыв и неспособность адекватно оценивать реальность. Если повезет, кратковременная. Мы называем это «падение на Темную Сторону».  
\- Отец говорил как-то раз, что многие джедаи пали после уничтожения Храма, - вспомнила Лея. На самом деле, это говорил вовсе не Бэйл, а незнакомый ей джедай, прилетевший на Альдераан много лет назад. Просто маленькой наследнице слишком нравилось лазить потайными переходами и подслушивать то, что не предназначалось для ее ушей.  
\- Именно. Для них это был мощный катализатор.  
\- Но вы же ситх. Вам выгодно, чтобы Люк пал и оказался на вашей стороне!  
Вейдера, кажется, даже передернуло.  
\- Что, прямо на борту корабля? Вы так мечтаете пообниматься с вакуумом, ваше высочество? Я – нет. А для одаренного в падении устроить окружающим такое развлечение – раз плюнуть. Сила-то бурлит, требует сокрушить хоть что-нибудь, раз уж врага рядом нет – а вот мозги отключаются.  
Лея невольно покосилась на Люка. Тот беспокойно дернул ресницами, не приходя в себя.  
\- К тому же, - добавил Вейдер, - я предпочитаю, чтобы Люк сделал выбор самостоятельно. В падении одаренный часто принимает решения, о которых позже жалеет.  
\- Вы это серьезно? – невпопад спросила Лея. – О том, что Люк может здесь всё разрушить?  
Вейдер чуть дернул головой: кивнул.  
\- Я еще плохо чувствую Силу и не могу уверенно сказать, пал он или нет. Но этого и не требуется. Скоро Люк очнется. Если увидите, что глаза у него стали желтыми, – медленно и без резких движений выходите из медотсека.  
Лея упрямо вскинула голову и присела на койку рядом с Люком. Она не станет бояться друга из-за пары слов Вейдера. И уж точно не оставит их вдвоем. Один раз уже вздремнула не вовремя, хватит.  
\- Впрочем… - Вейдер помедлил, раздумывая над чем-то. – Насколько вы близки с ним?  
Лея сжала губы, чувствуя, как жаром опалило щеки. Кто он вообще такой, чтобы спрашивать?  
\- Мы хорошие друзья и приятели, - ее голос прозвучал твердо. Вейдер слегка наклонил голову.  
\- Тогда оставайтесь. Падшим нужны якоря. Если я прав и Люка потребуется стабилизировать, ваше присутствие может помочь.  
Люк действительно очнулся быстро. Вздрогнул всем телом, сел на койке, судорожно вскинув руки к горлу.  
\- Ты в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спешно спросила Лея. Она знала, что это дурацкие вопросы, что над такой попыткой выяснить состояние товарища посмеется любой мало-мальски опытный солдат. Плевать. Сейчас важнее переключить внимание Люка на себя. Даже если всё так плохо, как утверждает Вейдер, уж ее-то не тронут в любом случае.  
Люк повернул голову. Лея еле слышно перевела дыхание: глаза у него желтыми не были. Какой-то странный отблеск присутствовал, но и только.  
\- Как стереотипный адмирал из анекдотов про Лорда Вейдера, - хрипло произнес Люк.  
\- Ошибаешься, - отметил Вейдер. – В таком случае тебе досталось бы сильнее.  
Взгляд Люка метнулся к нему, застыл неподвижно. Лее показалось, что в отсеке стало трудно дышать: словно бы воздух загустел и тяжелой массой надавил на плечи. Мигнула лампочка над койкой.  
\- Ты, - Люк смотрел на Вейдера, будто схватил его взглядом и не желал отпускать. – Как ты выжил?  
\- Я упертый, - коротко и непонятно ответил тот.  
\- Тогда почему не прилетел за мной? Я же ждал тебя!  
\- О том, что ты тоже выжил, мне не доложили.  
\- Так, - Лея хлопнула ладонью по откидному столику. От резкого звука Люк дернулся, тяжелый, разлитый по медотсеку воздух на миг обхватил ее руку и тут же отпустил. – Люк, я имею право знать, о чем вы так старательно умалчиваете?  
\- Это он – мой отец! – выпалил Люк. – Энакин Скайуокер!  
Лея медленно выдохнула сквозь зубы. Про доблестного генерала-джедая времен войн клонов она знала. Трудно оставить без внимания единственного рыцаря Ордена, считающегося героем Империи из-за спасения жизни канцлера при перевороте. Да и в Альянсе об Энакине Скайуокере говорили много. В основном – когда мимо проходил Люк. Надо же было вдохновлять юного джедая?  
И вот рыцарь без страха и упрека, легенда Республики, оказался… тоже легендой. Только уже имперской. И вполне себе живой, хоть и потрепанной.  
\- Люк, а у тебя есть доказательства? – осторожно спросила Лея.  
Тот как-то сник, оглядел медотсек, задержавшись на R2D2. Странное давление пропало, стекло водой с рук.  
\- Да… наверное. Косвенные. Схожие травмы. У R2 нашлась голозапись.  
\- У меня есть, - на голос Вейдера Люк снова вскинулся, уставился в глазницы шлема. – Когда я узнал, что в доблестных рядах Восстания сражается некий не в меру одаренный джедай с подозрительно знакомой фамилией, я навел справки. Один из членов Альянса был столь любезен, что предоставил мне генетический материал для проверки предположения. Не смотрите столь яростно, ваше высочество. Можно подумать, вы не знаете про такое понятие, как двойной агент.  
Лея прикусила губу. Да, это естественно. Имперская разведка не могла не внедрить шпионов. Ведь и у Альянса были свои люди на той стороне.  
\- То есть вы проверяли, - Люк дышал уже спокойнее, хотя отрываться от Вейдера взглядом все еще не хотел. – Это правда, да? Не совпадение?  
\- Да.  
Лея взяла его за руку, сжала пальцы. Она потом подумает, какие политические последствия могут быть у подобного известия. Когда Люк уже сможет справляться с собой сам.  
\- Люк, это ведь не так уж и плохо? Ты считал Энакина Скайуокера мертвым, а он оказался живым, - и Вейдером, что для них обоих куда опаснее погибшего героя.  
\- Да, - Люк говорил отрывисто, будто ему не хватало воздуха. – У меня есть отец. Живой.  
Его взгляд стремительно потяжелел. Теперь, когда Лея смотрела ему в лицо, она видела: в ярко-голубых глазах и правда пляшут золотистые искры. Острые, яростные.  
\- И Бен! Мертвый! Убил дядю с тетей, хотел убить отца! Не смог, но старался! И сам умер, умер!  
Она не успела толком испугаться: ладонь Вейдера легла Люку на грудь и легким движением опрокинула его на спину, прижала к койке.  
\- Ты кое о чем забываешь, Люк. Кеноби убил я. Как думаешь, как твой отец я имею право взять на себя долг крови за Оуэна и Беру Ларс?  
Люк замер на мгновение, а потом ощутимо расслабился, даже дернул уголками губ в улыбке.  
\- Да. Да, конечно.  
\- Тогда долг крови Оби-Вану Кеноби выплачен, - подвел итог Вейдер. – За всех членов нашей семьи, в смерти которых он повинен.  
Люк кивнул. Лея смотрела, как тают в его глазах искры золота. Она помнила, как Люк рассказывал ей о Татуине, о въевшихся под кожу и впитавшихся в кровь привычках – возвращаться домой до темноты, не смотреть под своды покинутых пещер, даже дома не снимать с пояса бластер – и о свитых черно-желтой нитью долгах, оплетающих жизнь и судьбу. Она слушала тогда его слова, будто красивую сказку о далеких землях, и не догадывалась, как страшно на самом деле могут давить на татуинца невозвращенные долги. А вот Вейдер, похоже, знал. Или понял?  
\- Вы начнете теперь сманивать его в Империю, - Лея подняла глаза на Вейдера. Даже сейчас, когда они оба сидели на краю койки, он был слишком массивным.  
\- Начну.  
\- Может, лучше я тебя в Альянс? – два ответа слились в один. Вейдер невнятно хмыкнул, а Лея не удержалась от короткого смешка.  
\- Люк, боюсь, наши не оценят такого порыва.  
\- Если я каким-то чудом раскаюсь в совершенных злодеяниях и явлюсь в Альянс записываться в ряды борцов за свободу демократии, половина повстанцев начнет судорожно отстреливаться, а вторая удерет на противоположный конец галактики, вопя, что они больше так не будут, - емко пояснил Вейдер.  
Люк невесело усмехнулся. Снял с груди руку Вейдера, все еще мягко прижимающую его к койке, и встал.  
\- Я, наверное, пройдусь по кораблю. Это глупо, но мне кажется, что на борту что-то не так. Может, какая-нибудь поломка.  
Вейдер начал отцеплять от себя провода приборов.  
\- В таком случае, мне лучше составить тебе компанию. Ты сейчас недостаточно контролируешь себя…  
\- Нет, нет, - Люк замотал головой и выскочил за дверь. Лея подавила желание взять Вейдера за плечо и придавить к койке.  
\- Сидите. Неужели вы не видите, что ему просто нужно побыть одному? Переварить все эти новости. Имейте же хоть каплю такта! К тому же, вам вредно постоянно прерывать лечение. Эта капельница, между прочим, вымывает из организма останки той дряни, которой вас накачали.  
\- Я начал процедуру детоксикации еще за четыре часа до вашего прилета, - отмахнулся Вейдер. – Как только взломал управляющий контур базы. А Люку сейчас не стоит оставаться одному. Он еще не пал, но находится в пограничном состоянии. Любой внешний фактор может его подтолкнуть.  
Лея вздохнула и тоже поднялась на ноги.  
\- Тогда с ним пойду я. Утихомирю, если что.  
\- И каким же образом?  
Он что, издевается?  
\- Захочет что-нибудь натворить – обниму и поцелую, - отрезала Лея. – От такого он хотя бы удивится и будет думать не о том.  
Вейдер чуть наклонил голову.  
\- Тогда я за вас спокоен.  
Люк не успел отойти далеко. Лея нашла его в коридоре, прижавшегося лбом к переборке. Подошла, положила руку на плечо.  
\- Я в порядке, - Люк не оборачивался, так и говорил куда-то в дюрасталевую панель. – Просто всё слишком резко поменялось.  
\- Главное, чтобы об этом не узнали в Альянсе, - Лея пожалела, что почти не училась утешать. Вот Бреха нашла бы нужные слова. А она… впрочем, может быть, стоит переключить внимание Люка на другую проблему, связанную с первой?  
\- Почему? – Люк отстранился от переборки, глянул вновь искрящимися золотом глазами. Не понимает. Ну как это можно не понимать?  
\- В Альянсе полно людей, ненавидящих Лорда Вейдера всей душой. И многих эта жажда мести лишает разума. Тот же Гарм Бел Иблис потерял из-за него семью. Как думаешь, не решит ли он, что послать Лорду Вейдеру твою голову – это очень хорошая диверсия?  
Люк вздрогнул.  
\- Да. Хорошая. Против Альянса. Если я хоть немного пошел в отца… Этот долг крови он будет выплачивать старательно. И не так, как считается правильным на Татуине.  
\- И под раздачу могут попасть очень многие, - кивнула Лея. – Если ты совсем не ценишь свою жизнь, подумай о них.  
\- Ценю, - возразил Люк. – Просто… я не привык иметь секреты от тех, кто у меня за спиной. Между соратниками не должно быть тайн.  
Лея улыбнулась одними губами. Если бы все думали так, как Люк, Альянс стал бы нерушимым.  
\- А еще тебя могут использовать, чтобы подстроить ловушку для Лорда Вейдера, - ей не хотелось говорить об этом, но предупредить Люка было необходимо.  
\- Это уже сделал Бен, - Люк помрачнел. Пальцы его, все еще лежащие на переборке, чуть подрагивали. – Не знаю, зачем именно я нужен ему в Альянсе, но это точно как-то связано с Вейдером.  
\- Он уже проиграл, - твердо сказала Лея. – Ты знаешь о том, кто ты, и не будешь оружием в чужих руках. Ты сможешь выбирать сам.  
\- А что – выбирать? – Люк дернул уголками губ в злой усмешке. – Империю и отца? Так для них я – Явинский стрелок, какая-то там строчка в розыскном списке. Альянс и друзей? Ты говоришь, что многие отвернутся от меня, узнав правду.  
Лея сжала пальцы на его плече.  
\- Я не отвернусь. Мне будет больно, если ты уйдешь к отцу, но я пойму твое решение. Свободный выбор каждого – основа демократии.  
Люк неловко улыбнулся: наконец-то по-настоящему, не в попытке изобразить веселье.  
\- Спасибо.  
Лея не ответила.  
\- Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше, - после недолгого молчания произнес Люк. – Я не смогу просто так взять и забыть, что у меня отец в Империи. Понимаешь, я его с детства ждал! Что он прилетит на большом корабле и заберет меня к звездам! И вот он, хатт его разэтак, прилетел и зовет с собой, а я уже не могу пойти следом!  
\- Сначала тебе нужно взять перерыв, - твердо сказала Лея. – Обдумать всё в спокойной обстановке.  
Люк фыркнул.  
\- Да кто б мне дал. Тут Вейдер, там Мотма, и все от меня чего-то хотят.  
\- От Альянса можешь отговориться своими джедайскими потребностями, - предложила Лея. – Якобы тебе нужна долгая медитация или что-нибудь еще.  
\- Я так этот вылет прикрываю, - вздохнул Люк. – Ладно, придумаю способ. Подожди…  
Он встрепенулся, повел головой, будто вглядываясь в нечто, невидимое Лее.  
\- Мне все-таки не почудилось.  
Воздух в дальнем конце коридора слегка засветился, сгустился в человеческую фигуру. Лея прищурилась, разглядывая полупрозрачный силуэт. Мужчина, широкие джедайские одеяния, коротко подстриженная бородка… Она видела этого человека на голографиях.  
\- Бен! – Лея ожидала от Люка вспышки ярости, злости, ожидала, что воздух опять потяжелеет и надавит на плечи. А услышала в коротком вскрике радость и облегчение. Искренние. Она, может быть, и не джедай, но тоже умеет разбираться в чужих эмоциях.  
\- Ты все-таки жив? – Люк подался вперед, сделал несколько шагов. Лея двинулась следом, сжав его ладонь в своей. – Я же видел, что Вейдер убил тебя!  
\- Смерти нет, Люк, есть только Сила, - полупрозрачная фигура мягко улыбнулась. – С определенной точки зрения, Вейдер действительно меня убил.  
Люк нахмурился. Сейчас, отойдя от удивления, Лея видела, что он не так спокоен, как казался: чуть подрагивают кончики пальцев, слишком напряжены губы.  
\- Я слышал твой голос в битве при Явине.  
\- Надеюсь, что смог помочь тебе, - генерал Кеноби слегка наклонил голову.  
\- Да, очень, - Люк протянул руку, погрузив ее куда-то вглубь гостя. – Бен, что ты теперь такое? Это ведь не голограмма.  
\- Сила помогает одаренному существовать и после смерти, - генерал Кеноби неспешно отстранился. – Но в таком состоянии я не смогу учить тебя дальше, Люк, не смогу навещать тебя на Явине. Ты ведь хочешь продолжить обучение? Стать джедаем, как и твой отец до тебя?  
Лея стиснула руку Люка. Наверное, ее пальцы оставят потом отметины не хуже, чем от укусов низинных пиявок. Неважно, главное, чтобы не сорвался. Они все еще на корабле, и лучше бы этому кораблю остаться герметичным.  
Получилось. Люк стиснул зубы и коротко кивнул.  
\- Лети на планету Дагоба. Это убежище магистра Йоды, одного из немногих оставшихся джедаев. Там ты сможешь многому научиться, - генерал Кеноби снова улыбался, кажется, одними губами.  
\- Бен, ты говорил, что мы с тобой едва ли не последние, - голос Люка подрагивал.  
\- Выживших джедаев можно пересчитать по пальцам, - согласился генерал Кеноби. – И если ты хочешь учиться дальше, тебе не следует пренебрегать чужими уроками.  
\- Почему ты не можешь просто навещать меня на Явине?  
\- Это чужое место, - генерал Кеноби прервал сам себя, замолчал на полсекунды и снова заговорил: – Я не могу надолго задержаться здесь, Люк. Ты прилетишь на Дагобу?  
Люк улыбнулся: снова с искренней, непонятной Лее радостью.  
\- Да!  
Генерал Кеноби неторопливо кивнул и словно выцвел, подернулся тусклой пеленой. Еще через мгновение белесый силуэт растаял, как будто кто-то выключил голограмму. Лея выдохнула и расцепила наконец намертво сжатые пальцы.  
\- Он все-таки остался, - глаза Люка светились ликованием. – Пусть не живым, пусть чем-то вроде ночной твари, но я сумею убить его еще раз!  
\- Я боялась, что ты нападешь на него, - сейчас Лея тоже чувствовала страх. Неужели Люк настолько одержим своей местью? Она не хотела бы, чтобы он стал вторым Иблисом.  
\- Я же не идиот, - Люк мотнул головой. – Он слишком похож на тварь пустыни, хотя и ощущается немного иначе. А их оружие не берет. Думаешь, я его из дурного любопытства за кишки щупал? Сквозь него рука проходит. Нужно выяснить, как убивать таких существ.  
\- Спроси у Лорда Вейдера, - посоветовала Лея. – Он же встречался с подобным, верно?  
\- Спрошу, - Люк все еще улыбался. – Да. Пойду пользоваться семейным положением в личных целях.  
Далеко идти не пришлось: Вейдер все же выбрался из медотсека и теперь стоял у дверей.  
\- По-моему, мы довезем до имперской базы его труп, - пробормотала Лея. – Он слишком часто отключает медаппаратуру.  
\- Ваше высочество, я планировал сбежать с Дантуина вообще без посторонней помощи, в том числе и медицинской, - звуковые датчики в шлеме Вейдера, разумеется, уловили ее голос. – И, поверьте, у меня были все шансы. Что у вас произошло? Я еще плохо ощущаю Силу, но не почувствовать возмущение в ней не мог.  
\- Приходил Бен, - теперь Люк смотрел в черные глазницы хищно и немного оценивающе. Лее не к месту вспомнились слова Вейдера про падение во Тьму. Срыв и неспособность адекватно оценивать реальность. Постоянные скачки эмоций и резкое переключение на новые приоритеты – это тоже показатель? – Он остался после смерти чем-то вроде твари пустыни. Полупрозрачный такой и светится. Велел мне лететь на Дагобу, продолжать обучение. Бена можно убить еще раз?  
\- Можно, - уверенно ответил Вейдер. – Я знаю пару способов. Но для того, чтобы их воспроизвести, тебе потребуется немало времени.  
\- Лорд Вейдер! – Лея вскинула голову. – Прекратите вербовать Люка! Это недостойно – пользоваться тем, что он неадекватен сейчас!  
\- Я не знаю Люка, но слишком хорошо знаю себя, - невозмутимо ответил Вейдер. – Если он хоть немного похож на меня, то очень скоро попытается напасть на Кеноби в надежде придумать способ его убить прямо по ходу дела. И лучше бы Люку подойти к этому моменту подготовленным. Вы считаете меня не вправе заботиться о сыне?  
\- А по-моему, вы просто пользуетесь тем, что мало кто умеет убивать подобных существ, - парировала Лея.  
\- Кто мешает мне совмещать одно с другим?  
\- Я вообще не собираюсь у вас учиться! – перебил Вейдера Люк. – И из Альянса уходить не буду, там мои друзья!  
\- А я не собираюсь отпускать своего сына скакать по явинским храмам!  
\- Стоп! – Лея одним движением оказалась между одаренными. – На всякий случай напоминаю, что мы всё еще посреди гиперпространства, и корабль наш большими резервами прочности не отличается. Люк, мне показалось, или ты действительно хотел броситься на отца?  
Люк отвел глаза и отпустил рукоять меча.  
\- Лорд Вейдер, вы еще ничем не заслужили свое право приказывать Люку. Дайте ему всё обдумать в тишине и покое. Вы же говорили, что ваш сын должен сам сделать выбор!  
Вейдер с явственной неохотой отступил на шаг.  
\- Ему не позволят этого в Альянсе. Там полно политиков, слишком умело обходящихся с правдой. И Лорд Кун.  
\- Какой еще Кун? – такого аргумента Лея не ждала.  
\- Экзар Кун был Лордом ситхов и погиб на Явине IV, - коротко пояснил Вейдер. – Вся планета – его гробница. И гостей он очень любит.  
\- До сих пор не съел, значит, и дальше не станет, - отрезал Люк. – А бросить всё и улететь с вами я не могу. За мою голову в Империи награда назначена!  
\- Как назначили, так и снимут. Люк, ты сейчас в пограничном состоянии. Нестабилен. Тебя любое потрясение может к падению подтолкнуть. И Лорд Кун не упустит такой возможности.  
\- Я присягу давал, - буркнул Люк. – Альянсу.  
\- По факту ты уже предал восстание, освободив меня. И я не могу в ответ оставить тебя во власти Лорда Куна.  
\- Может быть, найдем компромисс? – предложила Лея, увидев, как вздрогнул Люк от слов Вейдера. – Вы отпустите Люка в Альянс, дадите ему привыкнуть к своему новому семейному положению и сделать выбор. А сами возьмете эскадру и спугнете нас с Явина. Вы ведь сможете сделать это в кратчайшие сроки?  
\- Да, - Вейдер, помедлив, тяжело наклонил голову. – Эскадра Смерти – очень мобильное соединение.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - подытожила Лея. – Тогда, Лорд Вейдер, скажите, на какой базе Империи без вопросов примут вас и при этом не станут задерживать наш корабль. Иначе придется садиться на нейтральной территории.  
\- Сейчас забью нужные координаты, - Вейдер вновь перевел взгляд на сына. – И, Люк, будь очень осторожен с Кеноби. Я, видишь ли, немного изучал вопросы посмертия для одаренных. Джедаи не становятся призраками. Уходят в Силу, растворяются в ней, рождаются заново – но не остаются в мире. На это способны только ситхи.  
\- Бен называл себя джедаем, - начал Люк, потом резко оборвал себя. – Впрочем, он много что еще говорил.  
\- Призраками становятся только ситхи, причем сильные, опытные и знающие, - повторил Вейдер. – Я вижу два варианта: либо Кеноби сменил Сторону Силы, причем задолго до смерти, либо к тебе приходил кто-то другой. И я не знаю, что для тебя опаснее.  
Лея нахмурилась. Она слабо разбиралась в группировках одаренных, но сказки о ситхах в детстве читала. И счастливые концы там бывали только в адаптированных версиях.  
\- А что сделал бы магистр Кеноби, каким вы его знали? – зачем-то спросила она. – Если бы пришел сюда поговорить с Люком?  
\- Меня он не заметил бы точно, - помедлив, ответил Вейдер. – Побочный эффект блокаторов – невозможность ощутить того, кому их вкололи. Особенно если учесть, как плещет Силой Люк. Думаю, потому Кеноби и пришел именно сейчас: решил, что посторонних рядом гарантированно меньше, чем обычно в Альянсе. А что сделал бы…  
Лея почти увидела, как Вейдер усмехнулся под маской.  
\- Учитель всегда считал, что лучшее лекарство от опасной близости к Темной Стороне – это часовая нотация. А ты, Люк, сейчас стоишь совсем рядом с ней. Так что тот Оби-Ван, которого знал я, не стал бы посылать тебя продолжать обучение. Скорее уж попытался бы исправить ситуацию сам и немедленно.  
\- Я понял, - Люк пожал плечами. – Но это неважно. Бен – мой враг и враг моей семьи. Независимо от того, джедай он или ситх. И я в любом случае буду с ним очень осторожен, пока он сильнее.  
Золотые искры в его глазах плясали легко и весело.  
\- А потом убью.


	4. Chapter 4

Переговоры с «Инкомом» и возвращение в Альянс Люк пересидел в отсеке для контрабанды. Во-первых, официально он вообще не покидал Явина, углубившись в долгую медитацию на познание Силы, и светиться за пределами системы было бы редкостной глупостью. Во-вторых… тогда, после отлета с имперской базы Лея повторила ему рассказ Вейдера о падении во Тьму. Потеря самоконтроля, невозможность адекватной оценки, скачки эмоций и всё прочее. Люку нечем оказалось опровергнуть ее слова. Было такое. Пока они сидели втроем, это почти никак не проявлялось: Лея слишком хорошо всё понимала и могла одним своим присутствием гасить тлеющее где-то под ребрами бешенство, а Вейдер… отец… в общем, был способен нейтрализовать его, если не справится Лея. Но потом Вейдер остался на потрепанной орбитальной станции с гербами Империи, а неприметный кораблик альдераанских спецслужб сменился на «Сокол». На котором были Хан и Чубакка.  
Люк не испытывал к Хану никаких отрицательных чувств. Хатт, они давно уже стали добрыми товарищами, желто-песочные нити долга жизни переплели их судьбы в единое целое. Сколько раз они вытаскивали друг друга на Звезде Смерти? А тот случай, что Хан прикрыл ему спину в первом вылете? Или день, когда сам Люк вытащил того из заброшенной части базы, когда Хан решил немного осмотреться на новом месте? Если принимать и отдавать долг столько раз подряд, он стягивает две жизни крепче любого каната. И захочешь – не разорвешь, даже через полгалактики судьба одного задрожит от беды, случившейся с другим. Такие связи ближе любви и прочнее дружбы, их не разрезать нечаянной ссорой.  
А вот хотелось. Даже Хана, давно знакомого и понятного, было уж очень много для одного корабля. Слишком громкие слова били по болезненно обострившемуся слуху, слишком внезапный смех заставлял вскинуться и искать угрозу, слишком яркий цвет одежды жег глаза… Разумом Люк понимал, что Хан не изменился, что говорит он не так уж и резко, а назвать цветной потертую куртку контрабандиста вообще означало бы сильно преувеличить. Да и Чубакка занимал вовсе не так много места, как казалось Люку. Проблема была в нем самом. Незавершенное падение то ли обострило чувства, то ли сделало ярче эмоциональные реакции – и всё, что раньше воспринималось естественным, теперь скребло по нервам грубым напильником.  
Нет, не надо ему в таком состоянии участвовать в переговорах. Слишком велик шанс учудить что-нибудь в отцовском стиле. Особенно учитывая нелюбовь Люка к политике.  
Он ждал на корабле до самой ночи, и только когда ангар почти опустел, выскользнул наружу. Без труда увернулся от взгляда дежурного и исчез в слабо освещенных коридорах.  
Много ли разумных на базе Альянса? Уж не меньше, чем в Анкорхеде, когда-то казавшемся Люку огромным городом. А если судить по плотности заселения – и того больше. Здесь не пустыня и после заката жизнь не замирает до следующего утра, но ночные вахты всё же малочисленнее дневных. Или, может быть, повстанцы просто притихают, чувствуя, как подступает из нежилой части здания темнота? Люк не знал, отчего так, но по ночам ему часто удавалось пройти незамеченным чуть ли не через полбазы. Сейчас это стало еще проще. Обострившееся чутье почти хлестало по восприятию – чужими голосами на границе слуха, чужими шагами в слабой дрожи пола, чужими запахами в холодном сквозняке. Неужели одаренные действительно ощущают настолько больше обычных разумных?  
Он прошел по двум секторам жилой зоны и отвел в сторону дверь комнаты. Шира уже спала, укутавшись в казенное одеяло с цифровым кодом на грубой серой ткани. От звука чужих шагов скатилась с койки, вскинула маленький бластер.  
\- Это я, - Люк говорил негромко. По ночам на базе вообще не хотелось шуметь. – Я вернулся.  
\- Хатт, - Шира опустила оружие, поднялась с колена. – Внезапно. Но, пожалуй, кстати.  
\- Спасибо, что прикрыла, - Люк принужденно улыбнулся. В полумраке комнаты волосы Ширы казались почти черными. Темные пряди на светло-серой ткани. Вместо ночной рубашки Шира надевала на ночь короткую тунику и легкие бриджи. Чтобы удобнее вскакивать по тревоге.  
\- Это было нелегко, - признала Шира. – Ребята из твоей эскадрильи пару раз порывались тебя отыскать.  
\- Кстати, где именно я медитировал? – они не оговаривали этот вопрос заранее. Необитаемая часть базы – и всё тут.  
\- Ты вышел из второго северо-восточного выхода на подземные уровни и спустился поглубже, - объяснила Шира. – А дальше просто брел, куда Сила подсказала.  
Люк кивнул. Всё равно никто не исследует заброшенные коридоры базы. Люди боятся, дроиды часто не могут преодолеть завалы и проломленный пол. Да и других дел у повстанцев полно.  
Ночная туника Ширы выглядит на пару размеров больше, чем нужно. Зачем так? Просто чтобы спать удобнее было? Или… откуда-то же она выхватила бластер. Может, за светло-серой тканью целый арсенал спрятан.  
Шира никогда не жила в пустыне. Интересно, у нее мягкая кожа? Не высушенная двумя солнцами, как у него самого? Стоит проверить. Да, почему бы и нет?  
Люк потряс головой, до резкой боли прикусил губу. Шира – друг и соратник! Хатт. Вейдер говорил Лее, что падшими часто ведут инстинкты. Но он-то, Люк, не успел пасть до конца! Задержался на грани! Так что ж он, не сможет себя контролировать?  
\- По-моему, ты умедитировал куда-то не туда, - заметила Шира. Села обратно на койку, положив бластер рядом.  
\- Просто выяснил одну вещь, которая мне очень не понравилась, - Люк заговорил уже почти спокойно. Короткое помутнение мыслей отступило, притаилось где-то на краю сознания. Если не смотреть на Ширу – вроде и вовсе не чувствуется.  
\- Не стоило тебе уходить, - Шира покачала головой.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! – Люк вскинул голову. – Если бы я не узнал…  
Снова пронесшиеся в памяти фрагменты плана Бена заставили туманный полумрак комнаты одеться яркими черно-белыми тонами. Уничтожить эту тварь, развеять дымом над сожженным домом!  
\- Люк, а у тебя глаза светятся, - настороженный голос Ширы заставил опомниться.  
\- Да ладно! Тебе не почудилось?  
\- Может, отсвет от окна, - Шира говорила медленно, аккуратно подбирая слова. – Такими блестками отразился, будто желтыми.  
Лея говорила, золотистые искры у него в глазах играли с того самого разговора. Зримое отображение того, что смотрящий стоит на грани падения. Оно же – табличка «не влезай, убьет». Главное, чтобы отдельные всполохи не разгорелись в единый огонь.  
\- Извини, - Люк с силой провел ладонями по лицу. – Сильно устал за эти дни.  
\- Тебе нужно выглядеть более умиротворенным, - Шира покачала головой. – Иначе никто не поверит, что ты уходил именно медитировать. Слишком многие знают, как должны вести себя джедаи.  
Люк зло дернул уголком губ.  
\- Да-да, все знают, только мне не говорят. Хм… Шира, а я могу предвидеть нескончаемые беды? И от этого нервничать?  
\- Можешь, - уверенно кивнула Шира. – Джедаи способны ощущать грозящие неприятности. Кстати об угрозах: ходят слухи, что повстанцы недавно захватили в плен Лорда Вейдера, а тот почти сразу вырвался на свободу. И вполне может решить отомстить за нанесенные неудобства.  
Люк кивнул. Вейдер действительно планировал послать к Явину Эскадру Смерти. Не для мести, просто согнать Альянс с опасной планеты. Чтобы не потерять сына. От этой мысли Люка все еще клинило, как неисправный манипулятор у дроида. У него есть живой отец. И тот о нем даже заботится. Уж как умеет. Впрочем, силой-то его Вейдер удерживать не стал, позволил вернуться на Явин, пусть и не насовсем… Теперь Люк начал понимать, почему тот так не хотел отпускать его. На корабле Вейдер или Лея постоянно были рядом, не давали окончательно слететь с нарезки. А на базе слишком много людей и слишком мало тех, кто может его удержать. Сейчас он смотрит на Ширу и частью сознания постоянно хочет содрать с нее эту дурацкую тунику. А что потом? Вызверится на Додонну, получив очередное невыполнимое задание? Рубанет мечом нерасторопного техника?  
\- Вот тебя и будут терзать дурные предчувствия по этому поводу, - заключила Шира. Люк вздрогнул, отбрасывая посторонние мысли. У него опять не получалось сосредоточиться на разговоре. Хатт, это уже начинало пугать.  
\- Да, повод для опасений дюрасталевый, - согласился Люк. – Ладно, я пойду, наверное? Спасибо, что прикрывала мое отсутствие. С меня причитается, если что.  
Шира улыбнулась.  
\- Иди. Ночью все-таки положено спать, и я бы хотела заняться именно этим.  
Люк резко развернулся и исчез за дверью. Сделал несколько шагов и прижался лбом к стене. Холод камня медленно смывал так и стоящую перед глазами улыбку на губах Ширы. Ее пальцы, неторопливо разглаживающие складки откинутого в сторону одеяла. Тонкие линии ключиц в вырезе туники. Хатт подери это обостренное восприятие. Впрочем, может, всё куда проще и Шира воспользовалась какими-то духами с феромонами? Была на свидании, вернулась поздно вечером… Хорошо еще, что она не решила, скажем, пожать ему руку на прощанье. Люк не знал, что бы сделал в ответ.  
С другой стороны, уж лучше он будет пялиться на Ширу, чем мечтать слегка придушить Хана, чтоб не орал на весь корабль. Как-то оно безопаснее.

Следующие сутки слились в сложнейшую задачу: ни на кого не кинуться. Нет, с особенностями нового восприятия мира бороться получалось. Если не находилось повода для агрессии. А вот на это надежды уже не было. Казалось бы, что такого в длительной медитации? Ну, ушел на полторы недели в подземелья, ну, вернулся мрачным и замкнутым. Все джедаи медитируют, об этом даже в голонете написано! Но нет, половина базы считала своим долгом выспросить, что за великое знание снизошло на коммандера Скайуокера, как именно тот его получал и что планирует делать по этому поводу. Люк и раньше не любил разъяснять другим то, что чувствовал через Силу: слова казались тяжелыми и неудобными, а собеседники – тупыми и непонятливыми. Теперь всё стало еще труднее. Уже к вечеру каждый вопрос вызывал ровно одно желание: выхватить меч и сделать в чересчур любопытном бойце Альянса пару красивых разрезов с обугленными краями. Или сломать шею. Или ударить виброножом, так, чтобы заставить еще пару минут дергаться в агонии. Или… возникающие перед глазами картины бывали разными. Люк до боли стискивал пальцы и хмуро говорил о плохих предчувствиях. О том, что с базы нужно улетать, что здесь им грозит опасность.  
Чтобы придать своему поведению правдоподобности, Люк даже вызвался на доклад к Мон Мотме: раньше он всегда делился предчувствиями с начальством. Его приняли и выслушали, покивали головами – да-да, приняли к сведению, будем обдумывать – и отправили назад, заниматься делами эскадрильи. Всё как обычно, Люк ожидал такой реакции и даже не рассердился на нее – но ему очень не понравился странный обмен взглядами между Мотмой и Мадином. Чутье на опасность шипело и дергало шкурой на загривке, как разозленный пустынный скер. Что-то шло не так. Он действительно начинал чувствовать угрозу. А ведь ее не должно было быть. Из предстоящих изменений – только прилет Эскадры Смерти. Но он согласован и Люку опасности не несет. Их просто вынудят покинуть Явин, верно?  
А еще по базе ходили слухи. С побегом Вейдера совершенно секретная информация о его пленении живо стала достоянием общественности, и теперь каждый считал своим долгом высказать пару предположений о том, как это произошло. Вейдер вырвался сам, вырезав попутно половину Дантуина. Вейдера освободила Эскадра Смерти, устроив затем Базу Дельта Ноль в качестве мести за любимого командира. К Вейдеру послал элитных убийц Император, желая прикончить не оправдавшего его надежд главкома, на что Вейдер обиделся и перебил всех незваных гостей, а потом и половину Дантуина в придачу.  
\- Угу, а после еще и Эскадру Смерти вырезал лично, - буркнул Люк на это предположение, когда ему в очередной раз попытались пересказать последние новости. – За то, что опоздали.  
Самое смешное, что его слова, похоже, приняли за чистую монету.  
База гудела голосами и лязгом механизмов, чужое присутствие обжигало кожу даже через три стены, а Леи, чтобы успокоить его, рядом не было. Она спорила с руководством Альянса по поводу прошедших переговоров с «Инкомом» и, похоже, вплотную приблизилась к тому, чтобы смотреть на окружающих не благожелательнее Люка. Пару раз он мельком видел ее и мог оценить плотно сжатые губы и упрямый взгляд. Нет, Лея ему сейчас не поможет, ей самой лучше бы отдохнуть. Наверное, стоит и правда помедитировать. Люк не слишком-то умел это делать: не у кого было научиться. Но легкий умиротворяющий эффект у долгого сидения с закрытыми глазами и размеренного дыхания точно имелся, он успел оценить результат еще до происшествия с Вейдером. Да, определенно, нужно заняться медитациями. Вдруг поможет?  
Попытка закрыться в комнате не привела ни к чему хорошему. Едва Люк начал сосредотачиваться на пульсации Силы вокруг себя, в дверь кто-то постучал. Кто именно, выяснить так и не удалось. Возможно, не стоило бить на звук волной Силы, едва не открыв дверь в непредназначенную конструкцией сторону. Когда в ответ на попытку зайти дрожат толстые пластиковые панели и трескаются косяки, это заставляет серьезно усомниться, действительно ли тебе туда нужно.  
\- Моторное масло вам вместо сливочного, - буркнул Люк, стоя на пороге комнаты. – Не даете позаниматься.  
Каменные стены хранили молчание. Люк полюбовался на извилистую трещину, пересекшую пластиковую коробку двери, и, махнув рукой, зашагал прочь. Если он не успокоится хоть немного, может и впрямь на кого-нибудь сорваться. А этого допускать нельзя. Он ведь не пал. Даже Вейдер говорил, что он все еще стоит на грани. Значит, должен вести себя как подобает.  
О том, что Вейдер говорил еще кое-что, Люк вспомнил, только закрыв за собой двери жилой зоны и пройдя через два темных, заполненных пыльным воздухом зала. У них на базе обитает какой-то там Лорд Кун. Дохлый, но агрессивный. Люк не особенно представлял себе, что за угрозу может нести призрак – если он, конечно, не тварь пустыни – но Вейдер считал его опасным для Люка. А мнению обученного ситха, имевшего опыт столкновения с такими существами, наверное, стоило доверять.  
Люк вздохнул и повернул назад. Ладно. Он найдет укромное место где-нибудь на складе запчастей. Там разумные бывают редко: поди еще выбей из интендантов разрешение на новые детали. Получится посидеть в тишине и покое, без толпы вокруг…  
На выходе из зала Люк остановился. Ориентироваться в больших домах и комплексах он еще умел плохо: не найти на Татуине таких площадок для тренировок, разве что дворец Джаббы. Но вот этого загнутого направо коридора здесь точно не было. Он запомнил бы поворот. К тому же, Люк успел отойти не так уж и далеко. И оба зала со следами на пыльном полу уже остались за спиной.  
\- Хатт, ну разумеется, - Люк зло оскалился в темноту. – Ничего, все равно выберусь. Со Звезды ведь удрал?  
Коридоры сливались в единую сеть черных нитей. Вспыхивали на стенах пятна фосфоресцирующего лишайника. Иногда под ногами хрустело: то ли кости мелких зверьков, то ли панцири насекомых. Через полчаса дурная злость начала утихать, еще через час – переплавилась в холодящую грудь опаску. Он ведь раньше ходил по заброшенной части базы. Пару месяцев назад, когда искал Хана. И тогда он не терял ориентации в пространстве. Да, побродили, да, потратили немало времени, чтобы найти дорогу к жилой части… И то добрались бы куда быстрее, если бы Люка не ушибло гениальной идей срезать путь. А сейчас он уже даже не знал, в каком направлении двигаться.  
Еще спустя час в голове стало холодно и немного пусто, мысли – что агрессивные, что опасливые – отошли в сторону. А еще через два поворота он наконец увидел знакомую развилку. Когда он успел обойти по периметру почти половину базы?  
Люк остановился, помотал головой. В сознании царила странная прохлада. Раздражение и злость, постоянно скребущие его изнутри последнее время, улеглись, свернулись клубком. Неужели всё прошло? Он с сомнением провел ладонью по глазам. Нет, это было бы слишком легко и замечательно… А если вспомнить про Бена?  
Что-то недовольно дернулось в глубине сознания. Нет, разбуженные почти состоявшимся падением чувства никуда не исчезли. Просто острый и жгучий комок внутри будто бы замотали в мягкую прохладную ткань. Ненадолго, в этом Люк был уверен. Но, хатт, он уже и забыл, насколько ясно, оказывается, можно мыслить. И пятна плесени на стенах не кажутся болезненно яркими, и ползущего по полу паука не хочется раздавить просто за то, что он такой восьмилапый…  
\- Спасибо, Лорд Кун, - негромко проговорил Люк в пустоту.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Раздавшийся за спиной голос разбил хрупкое спокойствие, заставил рывком метнуться к стене. Существо, стоящее посреди коридора, походило на Бена, каким он явился на корабль. Тоже полупрозрачное, хотя куда плотнее и ярче. Но оно не выглядело старым: высокому мужчине в броне можно было дать не больше тридцати лет. И от Бена не тянуло таким острым холодом, пронизывающим каждый нерв, принуждающим припасть к полу и забиться в угол – вдруг не тронет?  
\- И передай своему учителю, что он совершенно зря отпустил тебя одного, - призрак дернул губами в недоброй усмешке. – Это чревато. Я, конечно, редко отвлекаюсь от своих изысканий, но все же…  
\- У меня… нашлись основания его не послушать, - торопливо проговорил Люк. С губ едва не сорвалось совсем другое продолжение фразы. «У меня нет учителя». Все предчувствия Люка в голос кричали, что признаваться в таком этому существу куда опаснее, чем одному бродить по заброшенным коридорам. Тем более, у него есть Вейдер и тот тип на Дагобе, хоть кто-то да согласится учить. – Но он скоро прилетит и турнет нас всех с планеты.  
\- Всех? – призрак нахмурился. – И с чего это какой-то Лорд считает себя вправе гонять моих ручных повстанцев?  
Люк хватанул губами воздух, подавившись ответом. Ну да. Если такое вот обитает на базе – кто-то еще здесь может жить только в качестве развлечения хозяина.  
\- Ты уж передай ему, что так делать не надо, а то я расстроюсь, - прозрачный силуэт шагнул вперед, оказавшись совсем рядом. Люк отшатнулся, вжался спиной в стену. Слабо светящиеся пальцы коснулись щеки, холодом жидкого азота прошлись по коже, заставив закусить губу, чтобы не закричать.  
\- И сам не вздумай моих подопечных резать. Понял? – призрак отстранился. Люк судорожно втянул в себя воздух и кивнул. Прожигающий плоть холод все еще рвал щеку, расползался по шее и лицу.  
\- Я понял, Лорд Кун.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - темнота коридора мигнула и поглотила светящуюся фигуру. То ли призрак скрылся в тенях, то ли втянулся в стену. Люк не разглядел и не хотел всматриваться дальше.  
\- И не трясись так, - донесся издалека слабый отзвук голоса. – Миниатюрная модель социума в исполнении твоих товарищей мне куда интереснее очередного падшего. Уж вас-то я еще при жизни навидался.  
\- Я не падший, - шепотом проговорил Люк. Холод успел пройтись по всему телу и теперь медленно слабел, разжимая когти. Теперь он еще лучше понимал Вейдера. Отпустить кого-то родного в место, где водится такое… Твари пустыни, пожалуй, побезопаснее будут.  
Дождавшись, пока утихнет нервная дрожь, Люк отодвинулся от стены и побрел дальше по направлению к выходу. Нужно было вернуться в жилую часть базы. В конце концов, хоть он и не медитировал, эффект-то достигнут. Вся злость забилась куда подальше и даже нос наружу высунуть боится.  
Быстрым шагам, зазвучавшим впереди, Люк даже обрадовался. Живые, знакомые люди! Или другие разумные, неважно. Главное, не это существо с недобрыми глазами и холодными прикосновениями. Правда, опять ведь будут расспрашивать, что он забыл в заброшенной части базы да какие великие откровения получил от Силы… Ладно, потерпит. После общения с призраком рубить мечом за каждое неуместное слово совершенно расхотелось.  
Из-за поворота вылетела Шира. Затормозила, вцепилась в него обеспокоенным взглядом.  
\- Люк! Ты-то мне и нужен.  
\- Что-то случилось? – насторожился Люк. Никто, кроме идиотов и авантюристов, не пойдет по доброй воле в нежилые помещения. Шира не попадала ни под одну из этих категорий.  
\- Случилось, - кивнула Шира. – Вас с принцессой спалили.  
Наверное, у него сделался очень глупый вид.  
\- Ты о чем? – Люк лихорадочно подбирал слова. Что они с Леей теоретически могли бы такого делать, что теперь опасаются разоблачения? О чем не рассказали бы товарищам? – У нас ничего не было!  
\- О вашем героическом спасении Лорда Вейдера из лап Альянса, - Шира чуть поморщилась.  
\- Он же сам вырвался! – возразил Люк. Ну, почти вырвался. Если учесть, что к их появлению все системы базы уже были под контролем Вейдера, а дроиды усвоили новые приоритеты командования, до самостоятельного отхода с Дантуина пленнику оставалось совсем недолго.  
Шира на секунду подняла глаза к потолку.  
\- Люк. Вейдер не в первый раз покидает чьи-нибудь гостеприимные застенки. И всюду оставляет за собой трупы, развалины и разрубленных дроидов. Нравится ему такие ловушки изнутри ломать. А что произошло на Дантуине? Базу аккуратно вскрыли, немногочисленных органиков отсекли от нужной части здания переборками, дроидов отключили. Даже двери ни одной не выбили!  
Люк почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Хатт, они должны были это предвидеть. Да, времени на подготовку операции оставалось совсем мало, но на обсуждение путей отхода хватило же! Хотя… нет, он все равно не смог бы устроить резню просто ради конспирации. Просто чтобы не быть пойманным. Тогда – точно не смог бы.  
\- У имперцев нет причин так церемониться, они бы и базу накрыли заодно, - полюбовавшись его реакцией, продолжила Шира. – Значит, шел кто-то, не желающий зря убивать повстанцев. А тут вы с принцессой так не вовремя отсутствуете…  
\- Ты же меня прикрывала! – вскинулся Люк. – А Лея была на переговорах с «Инкомом»!  
\- Принцессу сдал Органа, - пожала плечами Шира. – Это он слил ей информацию про Вейдера. Сберечь хотел дочку от общения со страшным главкомом. А когда выяснилось, что Вейдер опять удрал, – вспомнил о разговоре. Да и инкомовцы подтвердили, что принцесса появилась у них уже после происшествия.  
Люк стиснул зубы. Значит, Хан зря выжимал из «Сокола» всю возможную скорость, давая Лее прибыть на переговоры в тот же день, что и на имперскую базу. Мало у них опыта в планировании тайных операций.  
\- А вот насчет тебя, если честно, не представляю, - Шира чуть нахмурилась. – Я работала чисто, о том, что джедая Скайуокера нет на базе, никто не предполагал до самого возвращения. Но отчего-то Мотма заподозрила тебя едва ли не раньше, чем принцессу.  
Люк медленно выдохнул, разжал пальцы, незаметно обхватившие рукоять меча.  
\- У нее есть причины так думать. Проблема в том, что я об этих причинах узнал считанные дни назад.  
Шира кивнула, сняла с пояса датапад.  
\- Здесь карта верхних уровней храма и прилегающих территорий. Включаешь навигацию и идешь по стрелкам. В финальной точке будет ждать корабль. В обжитую часть не заходи, наткнешься на патрули. Я подслушала совещание руководства полчаса назад, приказ об аресте могли уже отдать.  
\- А Лея?  
\- Она, в отличие от всяких джедаев, не шастает в одиночку по темным коридорам, - отрезала Шира. – Принцесса получила предупреждение еще до тебя.  
Люк прикрыл глаза, стараясь удержать еще не покинувшую его ясность сознания. Он не знал, как отреагировал бы на слова Ширы, скажем, вчера. Все-таки Лорд Кун очень вовремя помог ему. Немного холода и боли за такое – мизерная плата.  
\- Шпион Вейдера в Альянсе – ты?  
\- Я, - Шира неохотно кивнула. – А еще его личная ученица. Только хатта с два бы ты это от меня услышал, если бы не вляпался так качественно. Я должна была просто прикрывать тебя, по возможности обеспечить отлет с Явина, а не выдергивать практически из-под облавы.  
\- Ученица? – она совершенно не походила на одаренную. Люк опасался касаться Ширы Силой: помнил, что после падения бывают трудности с контролем, и не хотел причинить ей вред. А если просто смотреть – никаких признаков. Вообще. – Почему ты тогда сама не полетела его вытаскивать?  
Шира только вздохнула.  
\- Люк, я учусь у милорда не первый год. Я знаю, что он может в таких случаях обойтись без помощи. А вот поломанная без веской причины легенда и необходимость внедрять в Альянс нового разведчика Лорда бы не порадовала.  
Люк медленно кивнул. Да, это было разумно. Хотя сам он поступил бы иначе.  
\- К тому же, - короткий смешок отдался под потолком двумя отзвуками эха, - за мастером помчался Старкиллер. У него между идеей и действием иногда и миллисекунды не проходит.  
\- Так, может, это он вытащил Вейдера! – уже выпалив эти слова, Люк сообразил, что в своей невиновности стоит убеждать не Ширу, а Мотму и других лидеров.  
\- Без шансов, - даже в полутьме было видно, как улыбается Шира. – Старкиллер вырезал бы всю базу просто для того, чтобы не смели больше посягать на его драгоценного мастера. Проваливай уже, спаситель.  
Люк включил датапад, вгляделся в карту.  
\- Это не ангар с «Соколом».  
\- Конечно, - Шира негромко фыркнула. – «Сокол» вы засветили. Там мой личный корабль, он замаскирован, но ты найдешь.  
\- А Хан с Чуи? - контрабандист, конечно, раздражал в последнее время, но это не повод бросать своих.  
\- Вы же использовали эту парочку втемную, разве нет? Потаскают на допросы, подержат до выяснения и отпустят, - Шира не выдержала его пристального взгляда и нервно передернула плечами. – Хорошо, хорошо, я подстрахую и контрабандиста, и его личную блохоловку. В конце концов, они тоже могут пригодиться Империи.  
\- Ты что же, остаешься? – дошло до Люка.  
\- А зачем мне улетать? – удивилась Шира. – Я-то вне подозрений, даже слухи о тебе распускала через третьи руки. Нет уж, у меня еще полно дел на Явине. Милорд не одобрит, если я воспользуюсь первым попавшимся предлогом, чтобы удрать.  
Люк шагнул было к ней, потом резко отступил.  
\- Да. Да, я понял. Надеюсь, еще встретимся.  
В сплетении размытых теней и тусклого света он отчетливо разглядел: Шира чуть качнулась назад, не давая себя коснуться. Она все-таки заметила тогда, ночью, как он смотрел на нее. Заметила и испугалась.  
\- Иди уже, - резко обронила Шира. Повернулась и зашагала по коридору, туда, где на карте желтел значок двери.  
Люк сжал в пальцах датапад и пошел, почти побежал следом за мигающей стрелкой. Он не сможет вытащить отсюда Ширу. Не сможет, потому что она сама этого не хочет. Даже несмотря на то, что здесь ее враги, а по заброшенной части базы бродит разумная ночная тварь. Хатт, как Вейдер вообще позволил ему вернуться? Шира Люку не родная, но даже ее тянет схватить в охапку, забросить в каюту и взлететь, не слушая возражений.  
Шаги Ширы стихли быстро, за первым же поворотом, избавляя от бьющегося в висках желания развернуться, догнать и увести. Еще минут через пять, пробежав через два высоких зала с колоннами и длинную изогнутую галерею, Люк выскочил на открытое пространство.  
Шершавая дюрасталь корабельного борта почти скрывалась в гуще подступившей к самым стенам зелени. Если бы не тонкая фигура Леи, белым пятном выделяющаяся на фоне листвы, он мог бы и не заметить.  
\- Люк, заставь эту дрянь работать, - Лея торопливо дергала за рычаг аварийного открытия трапа. Тот с натугой поддавался, но до крайнего нижнего положения было еще далеко.  
\- Сейчас, - Люк навалился на рычаг. Что-то щелкнуло, и трап жестко ударился о землю, взметнув вверх несколько сухих листьев. – Сила, теперь его заклинило. Хаттова сырость.  
\- Буип-биуп.  
\- R2! Ты-то здесь откуда? – Люк отскочил в сторону, давая астромеху подключиться к порту внешнего питания.  
\- Буиуп-бип, бип? – пиликанье привычно сложилось во фразу. «Я ведь тоже замешан в этой пародии на тайную операцию, разве нет?».  
\- Куда уж без тебя, - Лея тяжело вздохнула. – Да, не так я планировала покидать Явин.  
\- Мы все равно поступили правильно, - буркнул Люк и, дождавшись, пока в глубине корабля зажгутся красные огни аварийного освещения, заторопился вперед. – Садись на турели. Не знаю, будут ли нас преследовать, но лучше подготовиться заранее.


	5. Chapter 5

Тогда, во время побега, она не могла не заметить: Люк изменился. Исчезла постоянно ощущающаяся на грани сознания опасность, скрылись в глубине глаз золотые искры. Лея не раз пересекалась с Люком за последние дни и уже успела привыкнуть к тому, как он воспринимался после разговора с Вейдером. Хищник. Голодный и нервничающий зверь-подросток, выбежавший из леса на городские улицы. Посмотришь слишком пристально – рыкнет встревоженно, отмахнется лапой. А теперь смутное предчувствие угрозы ушло, и Люк выглядел спокойным и собранным. Это хорошо. Лея не знала, как обходятся со своими эмоциями джедаи, но поддаваться чувствам во время сложного побега опасно и для обычных разумных. Видимо, Шира как-то смогла его утихомирить.  
Контуры управления корабельными турелями пережили явинскую влажность лучше, чем рычаг аварийной разгерметизации. Задержка при выстрелах составляла едва ли сотую долю секунды. Плохо и может стать причиной гибели в космическом бою – но Лея не собиралась лгать себе: успех их побега зависит от ее меткости в самую последнюю очередь. А в первую – от пилотского таланта Люка и способности R2D2 обеспечить работоспособность механизмов.  
Люк не ошибся в своих предположениях: база действительно подняла истребители. Кажется, две эскадрильи. Лея сильно надеялась, что среди подсвеченных на экране крестокрылов не окажется Бродяг. А еще сильнее – что Люк не вспомнит о том, что они вообще могут там быть.  
\- Противник на пять часов, - голос Люка в шлемофоне звучал напряженно. – Будем отрываться. Жахни там, только неприцельно, просто строй сбить.  
\- Да, - Лея мимолетно покачала головой: да, надеялась она зря. Чтобы Красный-5 забыл о своей эскадрилье? Впрочем, иногда ей казалось, что тот, измененный открывшейся правдой Люк мог бы сделать это. Скажем, машинально нажав на гашетки раньше, чем картинка на экране корабля расцвела бы знакомым лицом и полосами на крыльях.  
\- Начинаю маневрировать, - предупредил Люк. Через секунду звезды в прицеле начали закручиваться в изогнутые ленты без всякого гиперпространства: побитая жизнью техника не успевала отобразить изменение обстановки. Про себя Лея порадовалась, что страховочные ремни ложемента не испытали на себе пагубное воздействие атмосферы Явина. Расползлись бы при первом же рывке.  
Она не могла поручиться за точность выстрелов. Нет, Лея училась работать с турелями и в управлении такими установками занимала не последнее место среди боевиков Альянса. Но навестись в такой круговерти было куда сложнее, чем когда-то бесконечно давно на «Соколе», при побеге со Звезды Смерти. Лея стреляла, не целясь, в кружащуюся пустоту, смотрела, как теряются в черноте зеленые лучи зарядов, стреляла снова. Может быть, она и попала несколько раз. На последней минуте полета экран показывал уже не дрожащие от перегрузок кадры съемки в реальном времени, а отдельные судорожно сменяющие друг друга картинки. Похоже, тонкая электроника имперцев не лучше альянсовской. Или Шира на всякий случай ввела пару вирусных программ в главный компьютер, а коды отключения сообщить забыла?  
Когда на экране замерло изображение гиперпространства, а движение корабля стало равномерным и прямолинейным, Лея позволила себе повернуть голову в сторону Люка. Тот снял шлемофон и теперь недоуменно водил пальцами по подкладке. Лея кивнула сама себе. Ну да, устройство можно было и вовсе не надевать: в корабле этой марки стрелок с пилотом сидели совсем рядом друг с другом. Но Люк привык держать через шлемофоны связь с эскадрильей, вот и схватил, не подумав.  
\- R2D2, посмотри, что с экраном, - Лея нашарила взглядом закопавшегося куда-то в блок систем жизнеобеспечения астродроида. – Он не отображает съемку в реальном времени, невозможно прицелиться.  
\- Может, оно и к лучшему, - отозвался Люк. Положил шлемофон на панель управления. Лея поспешно отодвинула его подальше от кнопки экстренного отстрела реактора.  
\- Куда мы летим? – цифры на навигационном табло были совершенно незнакомы.  
\- На Дагобу, - в голосе Люка послышалось легкое недоумение.  
\- Зачем?! – в последний момент Лея удержала едва не вырвавшееся иное, не такое нейтральное слово.  
\- Там же Бен, - пожал плечами Люк. – Помнишь, он говорил, что не сможет навещать меня на Явине. А на Дагобе, судя по всему, не откажется встретить.  
Лея медленно выдохнула сквозь зубы. Люк же ничего не умеет. Он что, действительно собирается идти убивать немертвого то ли джедая, то ли ситха, даже не зная, какое оружие его возьмет?  
\- Нет, - неожиданная фраза заставила ее вздрогнуть. Люк смотрел прямо и жестко, руки его спокойно лежали на подлокотниках ложемента. – Я еще не пал, Лея, и могу контролировать свою жажду мести. Но, согласись, чтобы убить врага, нужно что-то о нем узнать. А в ближайшее время у меня будет шанс, получив информацию, оценить ее хоть сколько-нибудь беспристрастно. На Явине удалось… обрести равновесие, да.  
Лея покачала головой. Она была вовсе не уверена, что Люк прав в первом своем утверждении. Сейчас, возможно, и контролирует. А позже, если увидит магистра Кеноби?  
\- К тому же, на Дагобе живет магистр Йода, - продолжил Люк. – Бен говорил, он поучит меня. В связи с тем, что о Бене говорил Вейдер, мне уже интересно, джедай этот Йода или ситх.  
\- Он был гранд-магистром Ордена, - припомнила Лея. – Разве что сменил Сторону за прошедшие годы? Но если так, то тебе нельзя встречаться с ним. Да и в ином случае… Насколько я помню, джедаи очень не любят падших.  
\- Я не падший! – вскинулся Люк. Снова расслабился, простучал по подлокотнику какой-то мотив. – Надеюсь, что Йода все же джедай. А если ситх… может, подскажет что-нибудь путное по поводу моего состояния. Лорд Кун ситх, но он помог.  
\- Ты встречался с Лордом Куном? – Вейдер предупреждал, что это существо очень опасно.  
\- Поговорили, - Люк усмехнулся немного болезненно, левым уголком рта. – И, наконец, уж на Дагобе-то Альянс нас точно искать не станет.  
Лея, помедлив, кивнула. Да, если заботиться о скрытности, это хороший вариант. Хоть и не хочется, страшно не хочется разрывать связи с Восстанием. Ведь их действия в результате шли на пользу Альянсу! Вейдер все равно выбрался бы, просто вырезав бы попутно всю дантуинскую базу на радость сплетникам Явина. А так уцелели люди. К тому же, их с Люком жест доброй воли, направленный на пленного главкома, можно было бы использовать как стартовую площадку для начала переговоров о бескровном завершении гражданской войны. Ну, на самом деле, эта идея только сейчас пришла Лее в голову и нуждалась в серьезном обдумывании, но ведь потенциал был! Впрочем, он все еще не потерян. Если учесть, что у Вейдера в Альянсе сын, а у Люка – она сама, Бродяги и Хан с Чубаккой, которых он вряд ли согласился бросить, личная заинтересованность хотя бы одной из сторон в минимизации жертв имеется. Повстанцы уже сделали первый шаг к мирному разрешению конфликта, когда поспособствовали побегу главкома, захваченного радикально настроенной частью Альянса, теперь дело за Империей… Главное, чтобы этот намек оказался понятным и для Вейдера.  
\- Хорошо, - проговорила она вслух. В конце концов, совершенно не факт, что на Дагобе действительно окажется Йода и тем более Кеноби. А вот то, что там их не будут искать – это точно. Альянс ничего не знает про планы Люка на обучение, Вейдер ведет эскадру на Явин и вряд ли сможет изменить курс настолько быстро. Как раз будет немного времени, чтобы скорректировать дальнейшие действия.

Покинуть гиперпространство без приключений не удалось. Рядом с точкой выхода как раз маневрировал небольшой корабль: то ли побитый жизнью курьер, то ли глубоко модифицированный транспорт. Хорошо еще, за рычагами сидел Люк: Лея не поручилась бы, что смогла бы избежать столкновения.  
\- Ничего себе здесь движение, - буркнул Люк, выравнивая корабль. – А я-то думал, Дагоба – дыра похлеще Татуина.  
\- Просто нас угораздило встретить единственного путешественника на всю систему, - Лея возилась с переговорной системой. Та шипела, плевалась искрами и отказывалась генерировать голоизображение. Хорошо хоть звукопередача, кажется, почти не барахлила.  
\- Там одаренный, - Люк машинально водил рукой по панели управления. Пальцы его напряженно подрагивали. – В кабине того корабля. Может, это и есть магистр Йода?  
\- Вполне объяснимо, - кивнула Лея. – Дагоба – ненаселенная планета, постоянно жить на ней в одиночестве тяжело для разумного существа. Наверняка магистр периодически выбирается в цивилизованные места, хотя бы чтобы пополнить припасы и узнать новости.  
\- Значит, сейчас и познакомимся, - предвкушающе улыбнулся Люк.  
Рация наконец перестала шипеть, и Лея поспешно выдвинула из панели управления микрофон.  
\- Магистр Йода, это вы? Прошу прощения, что оказались у вас на пути.  
\- Йода? – с отчетливым интересом переспросила рация. – Тут должен быть Йода?  
\- Похоже, мы ошиблись в своих предположениях, - пробормотала Лея.  
Люк напряженно уставился на постепенно вплывающий на обзорный экран силуэт корабля.  
\- Знаешь, а я, кажется, где-то встречал этого типа. Его Сила мне знакома. Вспомнить бы еще где…  
\- На Дантуине, - буркнула рация. – Ты спер у меня мастера!  
Лея вздрогнула, рефлекторно прикрыв ладонью переговорное устройство. Да, может, влажность и попортила многие системы корабля Ширы, но звуковые датчики здесь явно работали как надо.  
\- Старкиллер? – Люк подобрался, нахмурился настороженно. – А ты что тут забыл?  
\- Сам Скайуокер! Мне велено вас прикрывать, - в искаженном рацией голосе слышалось легкое недовольство. – Раз уж все равно спалился.  
Лея на несколько секунд выключила микрофон.  
\- Кто такой Старкиллер?  
\- Ученик Вейдера. Шира рассказала, что он тоже летел тогда на Дантуин, - коротко объяснил Люк.  
\- Плотно нас опекают, - Лея прикусила губу. Под присмотром Вейдера, пусть и опосредованном, едва ли получится договориться насчет ученичества для Люка. Да и магистр Йода не обрадуется, что его тайное укрытие теперь известно Империи.  
\- Как ты нас нашел? – Люк щелкнул тумблером, включая микрофон обратно.  
\- Меня вели Сила и гипермаяк на корабле Ширы, - фыркнули в рации. – Скайуокер, на кой хатт тебе на Дагобу?  
\- Надо, - отрезал Люк. Лея положила руку ему на плечо. Ну вот, опять начинает злиться. А ведь за недели пути Люк практически успокоился. По крайней мере, пока никто не выводил его из себя, он выглядел и ощущался почти как раньше.  
\- Тогда я с вами.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Скайуокер, у меня приказ мастера, - буркнула рация. – Лично мне плевать на то, кто и сколько раз цапнет тебя на Дагобе. Но раз мастеру ты зачем-то нужен живым, я это обеспечу. Тем более если там еще и Йода бродит…  
Последние слова Старкиллер произнес с нехорошей задумчивостью.  
\- Магистр Йода нам нужен, - строго отметила Лея. – Так что умерьте свои членовредительские планы. Лорд Вейдер не одобрит такого нарушения наших договоренностей.  
Она очень надеялась, что Вейдер не успел передать ученику, о чем именно они беседовали тогда, после Дантуина. Впрочем, кто такой Люк, Старкиллеру явно не известно. А значит, вряд ли знает и о том, что относительно Йоды Вейдер ничего не обещал.  
\- Гранд-магистр, конечно, враг сильный, его победить почетно, - на том конце связи говорили медленно, в голосе читалось легкое сомнение. – Но не факт, что эта добыча окажется мне по зубам, его даже Сидиус в свое время прибить не смог…  
\- Просто не провоцируйте столкновение, хорошо? – попросила Лея. – Джедаи – миротворцы и дипломаты, а магистр Йода был одним из лучших в Ордене. Едва ли он решит идти на конфликт без веских на то причин.  
\- Ваше высочество, вы в жизни много джедаев видели? – рация зашипела сдавленным смехом.  
\- Нескольких, - Лея не стала уточнять, что это было в детстве.  
\- Оно и видно. Ладно, приземляйтесь уже, прикрою вас при посадке.  
\- Нет здесь никого, - Люк передернул плечами и направил корабль к планете.  
\- Спасибо, - вежливо ответила в микрофон Лея. Про себя она отметила, что не идти на конфликт Старкиллер так и не пообещал.

Отыскать на Дагобе подходящее для посадки место оказалось нелегко. Зеленый, окутанный облаками шар покрывали джунгли не хуже явинских, перемежающиеся широкими болотами. Люк кружил над планетой, наверное, около двух часов, пока сенсорные комплексы не нащупали крохотную поляну, отмеченную на экране пунктирной красной линией.  
\- Тут, похоже, грунт более устойчивый, - предположила Лея. – Может быть, скальные породы выходят на поверхность?  
\- Какая разница, главное, этот участок должен выдержать вес корабля, - Люк на секунду отпустил рычаги управления, устало сжав и разжав пальцы. – По крайней мере, нашего.  
\- Не промахнись, - предупредила Лея. – В паре метров восточнее сенсоры фиксируют топь. Ошибешься – улетать с Дагобы нам будет не на чем.  
\- У этой лоханки с вертикальной маневренностью лучше, чем у крестокрыла, - отмахнулся Люк. – Сядем.  
Грунт выдержал. Корабль накренило на правый борт, опоры, судя по показателям на панели, ушли в почву почти по самые основания, но глубже их увести не норовило. Лея перевела дыхание: было бы весьма неприятно застрять в этом филиале Явина повышенной влажности без средств передвижения. Впрочем, Старкиллер наверняка доложил бы своему учителю, что подопечных надо вытаскивать… нет уж, быть спасенной Вейдером ей тоже не хотелось. Хотя по всем расчетам выходило, что, если она желает воспользоваться семейными проблемами Скайуокеров во имя окончания гражданской войны, работать следовало в первую очередь с Вейдером. Альянс ей не доверяет, считает предательницей. А вот Вейдер начнет налаживать отношения с сыном – и неизбежно столкнется с тем, что Люк не захочет бросать своих и как минимум за Хана с Чубаккой и Проныр станет драться до последнего. Вейдер вынужден будет пойти ему навстречу. А Лея позаботится о том, чтобы идея мирного разрешения конфликта хотя бы не вызвала у главнокомандующего имперского флота мгновенного отторжения.  
Но даже для осуществления подобных планов вовсе не нужно, чтобы Вейдер вытаскивал ее с Дагобы. Тот, кому оказали помощь, подсознательно считает себя обязанным спасителю, а такие чувства – плохой советчик на переговорах.  
Сзади пиликнули на бинарном, отвлекая Лею от размышлений.  
\- R2 советует надеть респираторы, - перевел Люк. – Говорит, на поверхности может оказаться повышенный уровень биологической опасности.  
\- Джунгли и болота – самые подходящие ландшафты для инфекций, - согласилась Лея. – Даже странно, что на явинской базе не случалось серьезных эпидемий.  
\- Лорд Кун берег своих подопытных, то есть, подопечных, - буркнул Люк, вставая из ложемента. Лея не стала расспрашивать. За время полета она пару раз начинала разговор о том, кто же на самом деле живет на Явине, но быстро отказалась от этой идеи: тема явно была неприятна Люку, а Лея не хотела зря его беспокоить.  
В небольшом отсеке для экипировки нашлись и фильтрующие маски, и даже один защитный костюм. Его Люк безапелляционно протянул Лее:  
\- Я одаренный, обойдусь и так. Да и размер не подойдет, наверное.  
Лея молча кивнула: обмундирование Ширы на Люка налезло бы с трудом.  
Снаружи оказалось тихо и темно. Тяжелые тучи и густые кроны почти полностью скрывали солнце, и над землей стоял мглистый полумрак. Костюм биологической защиты обеспечивал герметичность, и Лея не могла судить о влажности и температуре воздуха. Но, скорее всего, здесь было не прохладнее, чем на Явине. По крайней мере, на Альдераане такие туманы встречались только в тропиках. Почва пропиталась водой и подозрительно прогибалась под ногами.  
Модифицированный транспорт Старкиллера приземлился вплотную к ним и стоял теперь, притершись бортом к кораблю Ширы. Владелец уже спускался, постукивая сапогами по трапу.  
\- Подождите, - Лея мотнула головой. Хатт, она видела этого человека раньше. Нет, она даже знала его, и неплохо знала! – Гален? Гален Марек?  
\- К вашим услугам, - усмехнулся тот. Защитной маски на нем не было. – Старкиллер – мое ситхское имя. Когда мастер решит, что я готов завершить обучение, буду зваться Дарт Старкиллер.  
\- Ты его знаешь? – Люк остро посмотрел на нее.  
\- Это Гален, - Лея надеялась, что говорит не слишком растерянно. – Он наш джедай. Один из тех, кто создал Альянс.  
\- Всего лишь немного поучаствовал, - пожал плечами Старкиллер. – А в чем дело? Я никогда не скрывал, что обучался у Лорда Вейдера. Просто не утверждал, что мое ученичество еще не завершилось.  
В глазах его посверкивали довольные огоньки.  
\- Интересно, в Альянсе можно повернуть голову и не наткнуться взглядом на имперского агента? – не сдержала ехидства Лея.  
\- Ну, если не крутиться, как ботан, нахватавшийся блох, то задача вполне выполнима, - ухмыльнулся Старкиллер.  
\- А на кой хатт ты на Дантуине наш корабль едва в лепешку не сплющил? – осведомился Люк. Руку он держал подозрительно близко к световому мечу.  
\- А чего вы мастера утащить хотели? – возмутился Старкиллер. – Я думал, это плановая перевозка на другую базу. Задержать пытался. А вы его спасали!  
Последние слова прозвучали почти обиженно.  
\- Значит, ты тоже из Альянса, - через прозрачный пластик маски Лея видела, что у Люка заметно подрагивают уголки губ. – Итого в помощи Вейдеру участвовали: я, Лея, R2D2, Хан, Чуи, Шира, ты…  
\- Джуно, - невозмутимо добавил Старкиллер. – И Прокси.  
\- Надеюсь никогда не узнать о том, что тем или иным способом Вейдера спасало пол-Альянса, - пробормотала Лея. – Люк! Как ты собираешься искать магистра Йоду?  
\- Прислушаюсь к Силе, - буркнул Люк. – Все равно я иначе не умею, а какое-то возмущение тут вроде чувствуется. И пусть вот этот не лезет. У него свой учитель есть, а мне пригодится.  
Лея только вздохнула. За время полета Люк успел поменять мнение о том, зачем же им нужно на Дагобу, не меньше десятка раз. Встретить Йоду. Встретить Бена. Убить Бена. Убедить Йоду учить Люка. Выяснить у Йоды, ситх Бен или джедай. Выяснить, не ситх ли случайно сам Йода. Узнать у Йоды, как уничтожают призраков… Она уже всерьез думала, что убежденность Люка в незавершенности своего падения несколько необоснованна.  
\- Поищет, не найдет и улетит, - тихо произнес Старкиллер, шагая по болотистой почве рядом с Леей. – С ним сейчас лучше согласиться, чем отговаривать. Падшие плохо понимают разумные аргументы.  
\- Я не падший! – Люк обернулся, сверкнул глазами. Лея не разглядела в тумане, светились ли в них искры золота.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Старкиллер, но настаивать не стал. За это Лея была ему благодарна. Спокойствие, вернувшееся к Люку после отлета с Явина, и так с легкостью исчезло, едва на горизонте появился новый разумный.  
Шли они около получаса. Ноги иногда погружались в топкую почву по щиколотку, а то и глубже. Стволы деревьев размывал густой, еле заметно отливающий зеленью туман, воздух звенел от негромкого гула насекомых. Пару раз на лицевой щиток костюма садилось что-то многолапое и с полпальца размером. Про себя Лея порадовалась, что успела познакомиться с фауной Явина. Иначе могла бы дернуться, подскочить от испуга – а кто знает, не скрывается ли под зеленым ковром трясина?  
Наконец Люк остановился, неуверенно повел головой. В плотном тумане проступали контуры чего-то темного: то ли грот или пещера, то ли исполинское дупло.  
\- Ну, возмущение в Силе я нашел, - проговорил он. Повысил голос: - Магистр Йода! Эй! Вас тут случайно нет?  
Под кронами метнулось эхо. Вспорхнуло наверху что-то крылатое, слева кто-то громко квакнул и плюхнулся в воду.  
\- Не найдешь ты его здесь, - произнес Старкиллер. – Это очень темное место, его фон скроет даже гранд-магистра. Я стою в метре от тебя и не ощущаю, одаренный ты или нет. Не ищи, бесполезно.  
\- Наоборот! – возразил Люк. – Раз в этом районе так хорошо прятаться, значит, Йода может жить именно тут!  
\- И как ты отыщешь на целой планете одного джедая? – осведомился Старкиллер. – Или ты думаешь, что он услышал рев двигателей и поспешил сюда? Он же скрывается!  
\- Мне почему-то кажется… - Люк замолк на полуслове, резко повернул голову. На этот раз Лея тоже успела почувствовать неладное. Изменение. Что-то стало другим. Будто шевельнулся клок липкого тумана, оплетшего стволы деревьев. Отразился бликом в бочажке топи. А отсвет вытянулся в слабо мерцающую фигуру человека.  
\- Бен! – глаза Люка хищно блеснули.  
\- Ты все же пришел, Люк, - Кеноби мягко улыбался. Сейчас он казался значительно ярче и плотнее, чем на корабле. Может быть, из-за того, что через кроны деревьев почти не пробивался свет? Боковым зрением Лея заметила, как чуть сдвинулся Старкиллер. Повернулся боком, так, чтобы Кеноби не мог разглядеть висящие на поясе мечи. Ну да, он только что говорил, что здесь очень тяжело ощущать Силу. Надеется сойти за неодаренного?  
\- Бен, я хотел… ты говорил, я найду здесь Йоду, - Люк говорил торопливо, сбивчиво.  
\- Не совсем здесь, но ты почти угадал, - Кеноби наклонил голову. – Вы сели не так далеко от его жилища.  
\- Просто там была единственная более-менее надежная площадка, - буркнул Люк. Лея видела, что он прикрыл глаза, скрывая за ресницами вновь проявившиеся золотистые искры.  
\- Йода немало времени потратил, чтобы обустроить ее, - добродушно усмехнулся Кеноби. – Никто не любит полностью отрезать себе пути к отступлению.  
\- И где он? – Люк без нужды поправил респиратор. – Или это магистр в болото плюхнулся с громким кваком?  
Кеноби чуть нахмурился, прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
\- Думаю, ты скоро сможешь увидеть Йоду, - он снова улыбнулся, понимающе и доброжелательно. – Я рад, что ты прилетел сюда, Люк.  
Кожу резко обожгло ощущением опасности, как никогда острым и ясным. Лея рефлекторно отскочила назад, даже не подумав о риске поскользнуться и упасть в болотную тину. В следующую секунду она увидела, как звериным прыжком бросился вперед Старкиллер, как отшатнулся Люк – а Бен одним шагом оказался совсем близко к нему и окутал неярким светящимся маревом. Старкиллер застыл на середине движения и выругался на незнакомом языке. Полупрозрачный силуэт исчез, растаял в зеленоватом тумане. Люк повел плечами и повернул голову к Лее. На его губах медленно проявлялась мягкая и доброжелательная улыбка Бена.


	6. Chapter 6

Первым ушло зрение. Неяркий болотистый пейзаж смазался, покрылся темной пеленой и стремительно исчез в пустоте. Затем смылось ощущение влажного тумана на коже, перестала чувствоваться ползущая по спине капля, мгновение назад сорвавшаяся с ветки точно за шиворот. Растворились звуки, заглушенные до невнятного шороха на грани сознания: вроде и шелестит что-то, но не понять, не дотянуться, не ухватить. Люк рванулся раз, другой. Тело не чувствовалось, его будто бы и вовсе не было. Хатт, с чего он вообще взял, что сумеет вовремя заметить атаку Бена?!  
\- Ну и зачем трепыхаешься? – лениво скользнувшие в темное марево слова ощущались странно. Вроде и звук, но протяни руку – и сможешь потрогать. – Не дергайся и переваривайся смирно.  
\- Ты! Я тебя все равно убью! – выкрикнул Люк в пустоту. Голос завяз в невидимых глазу зыбучих песках и замолк на середине фразы.  
\- Глупый маленький падший, меня давно уже убили, - короткий смешок отдался дрожью пространства.  
\- Я не падший! – укутавшая его еще на Явине, после разговора с Лордом Куном, прохлада лопнула, выпуская наружу звенящую ярость. Убить, растерзать, уничтожить! Плевать, что не чувствуется тело, что нет меча и бластера, – Сила еще осталась!  
\- Ты планируешь разрушить собственное сознание? – в голосе из пустоты звучал-ощущался-виделся искренний интерес. – Но ты выбрал неоптимальный способ. Затраты слишком велики. Если хочешь, я сделаю это быстрее и безболезненнее.  
\- Я планирую разрушить тебя, - процедил Люк. Вьющаяся у него за спиной буря пела что-то важное. Что-то значимое. Собственное сознание? Это – его разум? Но тогда здесь он сильнее всяких чужаков!  
\- Сколь распространенное заблуждение, - тихо рассмеялись вокруг. – Сильнее тот, кто больше знает, маленький падший. Но ты сопротивляйся. Я посмотрю, что у тебя выйдет.  
\- Спасибо за разрешение, - если бы Люк мог, стиснул бы зубы, сжал бы до боли кулаки. Целая огромная Звезда Смерти однажды не устояла против маленького крестокрыла. А значит, и у этого врага нужно всего лишь найти вентиляционную шахту. И засадить туда большую и толстую торпеду.  
\- Какие-то малопристойные у тебя ассоциации, - заметила пустота.  
\- Уж какие есть, - Люк медленно выдохнул. Гнев, рокочущий вокруг него песчаной бурей, начал заворачиваться в смерч со слабым, еле заметным запахом металла и моторного масла. Посмотрим еще, кто кого. Бен давно сдох, у него куда меньше причин бороться за жизнь.  
\- Ошибаешься, - свитые холодной нитью слова тронули волосы на виске. – Нет жажды сильнее, чем у призрака, что стремится вновь стать живым. И перестань называть меня этим плебейским именем.  
\- А я тебя только как Бена знаю, - в памяти вспышкой промелькнуло замечание Вейдера: «либо Кеноби сменил Сторону Силы, причем задолго до смерти, либо к тебе приходил кто-то другой». – Бена Кеноби, чокнутого отшельника, джедая и большую сволочь!  
\- Ну, до некоторой степени, - темное марево вокруг опять смеялось, заставляя пространство отдаваться болезненной дрожью, - как любил говорить тот джедай, с определенной точки зрения, я и есть Бен. Частично. У меня остались его рефлексы, его привычки, его любимые фразы… его знания и умения, конечно же. Мы с ним давно стали единым целым.  
\- Что, не смог усвоить полностью? – съязвил Люк. – Несварение приключилось?  
\- Магистра джедаев вообще сложно поглотить до конца, - невидимый враг, казалось, пожал плечами. – И так повезло, что он оказался почти сломлен сделанным выбором и не мог сопротивляться в полную силу. Но я к тому времени был уже слишком давно мертв. Многое забылось, многое исчезло без следа. Лакуны требовалось заполнить, чтобы не сойти с ума, едва обретя тело, – и для этого остатки джедая подошли идеально. А то, что пришлось немного изменить собственную личность, – право же, мелочи. Все мы становимся иными с течением времени.  
Люк промолчал. Ветер с запахом металла ощущался уже более плотным. Справа и слева медленно вставали раздвоенные крылья.  
\- Но имя этого джедая мне категорически не по душе, - сообщила пустота. – Люк Скайуокер звучит гораздо приятнее.  
\- Облезешь, - процедил Люк. Сотканные из дюрастали и пластика борта постепенно отсекали тянущий нервы липкий страх: не выйдет, ничего не выйдет, враг слишком силен, покорись, сдайся… Нет уж. На Татуине никто не сдается без боя. Тем более, Бен пока что явно больше хочет общаться, чем жрать.  
\- Так и есть, - охотно согласился голос. – Быть Беном Кеноби – редкостно занудное занятие. Никогда, никогда не становись джедаем, маленький падший. Ах да, тебе это и не светит.  
\- Так улетел бы к ситхам, - буркнул Люк. – Раз скука заела.  
\- О, этот магистр слишком отчаянно желал защитить тебя, - пространство дрогнуло в беззвучной усмешке. – А его стремления вплелись в мою личность настолько прочно, что вырвать их без ненужных потерь не получилось бы. Какая ирония, не находишь? Ради свободы победить в тяжелейшей схватке, захватить тело и жизнь врага – и по собственной воле сидеть всё в той же гробнице, которую не раз проклял за последние века.  
\- Бен что, пришел к тебе в дурную пещеру? – Люк припомнил хижину Бена. Вполне обычное для Татуина жилище: небольшая, на пару комнат пристройка на поверхности и скрытая в скале основная часть дома. В подземные помещения ведет потертая от времени дверь. Были ли над ней предостерегающие символы? Люк помнил трещинки в камне, но не мог с уверенностью сказать, складывались ли они в вязь знаков.  
Впрочем, не то чтобы это было ему действительно интересно. Просто если уж не выходит убить врага в прямом бою, можно заговорить ему зубы. А пока тот хвастается, подготовить удар.  
Над прохладными металлическими бортами встал прозрачный фонарь из транспаристила.  
\- Пришел, - подтвердила пустота. – Несчастный джедай с выжженной душой, совсем ничего не знающий про Татуин. Забыл, сколько кораблей падало на эту пустыню, сколько раз сражались здесь адепты разных орденов. Решил, что слабая темная аура удачно попавшейся на исходе дня пещеры – всего лишь тень его собственного отчаяния. Какая печальная история.  
Люк зло оскалился. С выжженной душой, говоришь? А вот нечего было отца калечить! Сам-то наверняка посчитал, что тот не выжил, вот и маялся совестью… недолго.  
Спину обнял пружинистый пластик пилотского ложемента.  
\- А еще ты убил моих родных!  
\- Я? – дрожь пространства на этот раз ощущалась слабее и невнятнее. И слова будто отдалились: теперь они воспринимались только на слух, но не скользили по коже и не лезли внутрь черепа. Да, что бы ни говорил Бен – Люк даже в мыслях не собирался называть его иначе – здесь все же было его сознание. И создаваемая силой воображения броня крестокрыла, похоже, не хуже реальной закрывала пилота от чужого огня.  
\- А кто же еще? – процедил Люк. Наливающаяся дюрасталью ярость чуть не заскрежетала от напряжения, вызванного ненужным воспоминанием. – Скажешь, Бен Кеноби? Как Дарт Вейдер убил когда-то Энакина Скайуокера?  
\- При чем тут Бен? – в голосе звучало веселье. – Не помнишь? Это ведь ты вырезал тех людей на ферме, маленький падший.  
Металл все же пошел трещинами. Люк едва успел прижать ладони к наполовину проявившемуся пульту управления, не отпуская почти проступивший в реальность истребитель.  
\- Ты врешь!  
\- Это не так, - тьма вокруг смеялась, искрилась искренней радостью. – Ты ведь умеешь чувствовать ложь, маленький падший. С детства умеешь. Ответь сам: разве я говорю неправду?  
\- Я ничего такого не помню!  
\- О, ты так не хотел забывать, - полированная дюрасталь подрагивала под пальцами, вибрируя в такт колеблющемуся пространству. – Я потратил немало сил, чтобы стереть у тебя из памяти этот инцидент.  
\- Я не убивал дядю с тетей! – в сознании пойманной ящерицей билась давняя, схваченная еще в разговоре с Вейдером догадка. Племяннику они бы открыли даже ночью. Открыли бы.  
\- Утешайся тем, что ты делал это не один, маленький падший, - вновь ставшие плотными слова с ясно ощутимым удовольствием льнули к коже. – Я не смог отказать себе в желании понаблюдать. Да и нужно же было примерить новое тело. Твое подходит мне куда лучше джедайского: моложе, сильнее, темнее… Жаль, мы встретились так поздно, твоя семья отчего-то не хотела, чтобы ты общался со мной. Проницательные люди были, не находишь?  
\- Ты, - выдохнул Люк. Из тугих жгутов чужого голоса удалось вычленить самое важное. «Примерить новое тело». Этот… этот просто оставил Бена и надел его. Как сейчас.  
\- Жаль, не хватило тогда сил на полноценное вселение, - вздохнуло пространство. – Всё, что аккумулировала за прошедшие века гробница, я потратил еще на подчинение магистра, а ты могущественнее его, пусть и совершенно не обучен. Да еще и тело джедая пострадало из-за моего отсутствия, начало разрушаться. Хорошо еще, что подвернулся тот Лорд: смерть в бою куда менее досадна, чем из-за банального распада носителя. Но ты к тому времени обосновался на Явине, а лезть в гости к Лорду Куну – слишком дурная идея. Пришлось заманивать тебя на Дагобу, к бесхозному темному источнику. А ведь мы могли бы уже не один месяц совершенствоваться вместе…  
\- Зачем?! – в реальном мире выкрик метнулся бы эхом даже через глухой туман. – Чем тебе дядя с тетей помешали?  
\- Ничем, - легко отмахнулась пустота. – Они мешали тебе. Держали на этом галактикой забытом шарике. Помнишь разговор с Беном, когда ты привел к нему дроидов? Я предложил тебе приключения, я показал дорогу к силе и могуществу – а ты отказался ради каких-то двух неодаренных в доме из белого песчаника!  
\- Это моя семья, - дюрасталь нагрелась, промялась, вытянулась рычагами управления.  
\- Они неодаренные, - пространство глухо, почти неощутимо вздрогнуло презрительным смешком. – Ты жил с ними – и в итоге в девятнадцать лет годен только для поглощения. Ни мастерства в Силе, ни желания его добиться. Знаешь, джедаи во многом правы: привязанности убивают одаренного. Закрывают ему путь. Я помог тебе, маленький падший, теперь тебя ждут новые дороги. Хоть ты и пройдешь их только как часть меня, но даже это куда достойнее, чем зарывать свою Силу в татуинский песок. Одаренный рождается, чтобы достигнуть могущества, а не бесцельно тратить свою жизнь ради тех, кто волей случая родился с ним в одном доме.  
\- Между могуществом и семьей, - Люк стиснул ставшие видимыми рычаги, - я выбираю семью. Тем более, она у меня все еще есть!  
Гашетки он вжал до боли в отсутствующих пальцах, до хруста где-то в приборной панели. Рычаг запуска протонных торпед пошел вниз сам по себе. Пространство недоуменно вздрогнуло в последний раз и разодралось на неровные лоскуты, обожгло брызгами плавящегося металла и холода вакуума. Красный-5 не промахивается по врагам. И плевать, если облако взрыва обломит крылья истребителю.  
Текущее по коже пламя сменилось мокрым, непривычно холодным воздухом. Прорезанная остеклением кабины чернота снова стала мшистыми стволами и зеленоватым туманом. Рядом, в двух шагах от Люка, замер странно колеблющийся полупрозрачный силуэт.  
Вновь подчиняющееся контролю тело ощущалось до дикости непривычно, будто он отсутствовал несколько лет, не меньше. Мысли в голове переплелись клубком и дергались судорожно, как недораздавленные змеи. Бен снаружи, выглядит слегка размытым, напоминает голограмму в момент перебоев со связью – но не исчез, не уничтожен, нужно что-то делать, и срочно, сейчас!  
Сила на попытку ударить отозвалась глубокой болезненной дрожью, Люка повело, и он упал на колени, брызнув во все стороны болотной жижей. Бен, кажется, опомнился от секундной дезориентации и двинулся вперед, явно вознамерившись занять прежнее место. В следующее мгновение Сила рухнула на землю многотонной скалой. Низко загудел разом потяжелевший воздух, заныли кости. Люк вцепился пальцами в сочащуюся грязной водой почву, инстинктивно стремясь закрыться, защититься, выжить. Затем по нервам ударило злым бешенством – и всё кончилось.  
\- Ну у тебя и знакомства, Скайуокер, - прозвучало в звенящей голосами насекомых тишине. Люк поднял голову. Старкиллер с усилием расцеплял подрагивающие пальцы, сплетенные в сложную фигуру. Лея прижалась спиной к замшелому стволу ближайшего дерева, у ее ног лежал небольшой бластер. Бена видно не было.  
\- Где?.. – голос слушался плохо, выкрик получился неожиданно громким и хриплым. Хатт, он только сейчас понял: пока там, в его сознании, становился реальным боевой истребитель, здесь могло происходить всё, что угодно. А в прошлый раз, надев новое тело, призрак убил его семью.  
\- Развеялся, - Старкиллер с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами.  
\- Навсегда? – Люк пошевелил пальцами, дернул головой. Мышцы будто занемели, затекли после долгого сна.  
\- Не уверен, - Старкиллера вопрос, похоже, несколько смутил. – Но лет триста он нас беспокоить не будет. Ну, или тридцать.  
\- В общем, года за три ты ручаешься, - принужденно хихикнула Лея. Нагнулась, подбирая с земли бластер.  
\- Я этот прием раньше на практике не проверял, - проворчал Старкиллер. – Мастер говорил, оно позволяет разобраться со слишком наглыми призраками. Но у меня таких проблем пока не возникало. Хорошо еще, Скайуокер смог того гада выпихать. На вселившихся призраков техника не действует.  
Люк резко повернул голову к нему. Мир перед глазами смазался на секунду и вновь стал четким.  
\- Научишь?  
\- Еще чего! – фыркнул Старкиллер. – У мастера проси, это ему ты нужен зачем-то. Но учти, техника темная и ситхская, не какая-нибудь Стена Света. Так, кстати о Тьме…  
Он подошел почти вплотную, заглянул Люку в лицо.  
\- Ясно. Сядь и ни о чем не думай. Помедитировать можешь, если умеешь.  
\- Что еще? – Люк передернул плечами. Медитировать? Сила почти не слушается, тело ощущается, как через пленку, мысли разбредаются в разные стороны – а тут еще с предложениями лезут! Но ладно, зато живые оба, зато он не смог им навредить.  
\- У тебя глаза полностью пожелтели, - объяснил Старкиллер. – Что объяснимо, после такого-то. Не переживай, это временно, вот стабилизируешься после падения…  
\- Я не падший! – казалось, он ответил совсем негромко. Только в кронах почему-то порывами ветра заметалось эхо, а Старкиллер отступил на пару шагов.  
\- Не будем углубляться в терминологию, - поспешно вставила Лея. Она до сих пор не стремилась отходить от надежного дерева, а наоборот, покрепче прижалась к зеленой от мха коре. – В конце концов, мы ведь добились главного, разве нет? Кеноби мертв окончательно, вопрос о том, ситх он или джедай, больше не стоит…  
\- И то, и другое, - буркнул Люк. Медленно поднялся с земли, вытер испачканные ладони о штаны. – Их там двое было. И обоих взболтало, как молоко в миксере.  
\- Новости странные слышу я сегодня, - донеслось с края поляны. Люк резко развернулся, пошатнулся, удерживая равновесие.  
\- Магистр Йода? – неуверенно предположил он.  
\- Где? – с легким интересом отреагировало мелкое зеленое существо, обряженное в тряпки, которых на Татуине постыдился бы последний джава.  
\- Говорят, здесь живет магистр Йода, - Люк нахмурился, пытаясь отловить нужное воспоминание. Ему нужен был Йода. Зачем? Спросить про Бена? Нет, про то, как убить Бена? Хатт, ну что Лорду Куну стоило прочистить ему мозги поосновательнее…  
\- Живности разной на Дагобе много водится, - покивало существо.  
\- Он это, - бросил Старкиллер. Он чуть сместился, перекрывая направление к незваному гостю, и стоял теперь, тяжело опустив еле заметно подрагивающие плечи. – Зеленый, ушастый и постебаться любит. Всё как в ориентировках.  
\- На себя бы посмотрел, аколит темный, - среагировало существо. – И тина на тебе не розовая, и уши имеются.  
\- Я не аколит, а ситх, - Старкиллер чуть напрягся. – Просто еще молодой.  
\- Вы – Йода, - Люк тряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь. – Вы знаете, как убивать призраков?  
\- И без меня справились вы, аколиты юные, - немного недовольно произнесло существо. Люк краем сознания отметил, что отрицать собственную личность оно все же перестало. – Дух ситха древнего заметил я и на помощь поспешил, но ненужным оказался. Зря только кости старые растряс.  
Йода спрыгнул с кочки и как-то резко возник почти рядом с Люком, заставив Старкиллера судорожно обернуться, хватаясь за мечи.  
\- Ты, - глаза у Йоды оказались древние и совершенно непроницаемые, - о Кеноби юном говорил. А между тем ни одного джедая не заметил я здесь. Темных в ассортименте наблюдал, верно, но джедаев – нет.  
\- А зря, - Люк шагнул назад, разрывая контакт взглядов. Что-то внутри шипело и ярилось, требуя немедленно защититься от агрессора. Сила вздрагивала в попытках ударить, но то ли ее осталось слишком мало, то ли тоже затекла, как руки и ноги. – Был тут Бен. Его тварь на Татуине сожрала. Призрак. Съела и не переварила до конца. Этакий коктейльчик получился из ситха и джедая.  
Йода как-то поник на секунду, тяжелее оперся о суковатую трость.  
\- Конец печальный для магистра опытного, да.  
\- Ну, Бен не исчез совсем, - Люк почувствовал, как губы раздвигает злая усмешка. – Ситх говорил, их личности переплелись слишком тесно. И делать то, что противоречило желаниям Бена, у него не выходило.  
Например, улететь с Татуина на поиски приключений. Оставить Люка жить своей жизнью. Не убивать Ларсов чужими руками. Ведь призрак не мог сопротивляться искренним желаниям второй части сознания, значит, Бен считал смерть его семьи допустимой, нормальной ценой за выполнение планов!  
\- Лучше гибель достойная для джедая, чем такое существование, - покачал головой Йода.  
Люк дернул щекой. Конечно, лучше. Тогда Бен был бы мертв, и тот, другой тоже сидел бы в своей дурной пещере. И никто не пострадал бы.  
\- Как убить призрака? – повторил он.  
От попытки ткнуть себя в колено тростью он увернулся, отскочив на несколько шагов и рефлекторно приземлившись в стойку.  
\- Учить тебя не буду я, - строго сказал Йода.  
\- Что, в нем много Тьмы и гнева? – встрял Старкиллер. Он уже держал в руках мечи, впрочем, не зажигая пока лезвий.  
\- Дурости в нем много, а терпения дефицит откровенный, - проворчал Йода. – И Тьмы, да. Куда же без Тьмы в Скайуокере. Не то плохо, что пал он, а то, что сюда прилетел. Дагобы атмосфера шанса последнего вернуться к Свету лишит Скайуокера юного. В месте же ином просветлеть будет возможность у него – а вот меня любой инквизитор заметит. На Оссус слетать ему лучше бы или на Дантуин…  
\- А я и не собираюсь у вас учиться, - вскинулся Люк. – Имел я этот Свет и эту Тьму не скажу где! Встретил джедая – он оказался сволочью, встретил ситха – он оказался мразью. Уж лучше я просто пилотом буду.  
Он расслабил сжавшиеся кулаки и почти шепотом добавил:  
\- Как отец.  
\- Кеноби юного сходу не суди ты, - покачал головой Йода. – Пусть права на слабость и не имеет джедай, но в бою с духом ситха проиграть не значит сволочью быть.  
\- Призрак не мог делать то, что противоречило желаниям Бена, - криво усмехнулся Люк. Объяснять подробнее не хотелось. В конце концов, что ему до мнения этого Йоды? Не согласился показать, как тварей уничтожать? Ну и плевать, найдется и другой учитель.  
\- Тогда мы улетаем, - он повернулся к Лее и Старкиллеру. – Раз магистру Йоде на болоте компания не нужна, незачем задерживаться.  
\- А он позволит нам уйти? – Старкиллер дышал глубоко и размеренно. Наверное, Сила вокруг него сейчас клубилась тяжелым облаком. Люк ее не ощущал: то ли фон места перекрывал иные сигналы, то ли еще не восстановилась чувствительность.  
\- О других по себе не суди ты, Вейдера ученик, - дернул ушами Йода. – Гибель Скайуокера юного зачем мне? Прозрачным и светящимся станет еще, с претензиями заявится. А живым он, пусть и темным, быть может, Лорда нрав смирит.  
Последнюю фразу он проворчал почти неслышно.  
\- Вы знали! – Люк дернулся вперед. Бен натравливал его на отца, Йода этот, похоже, тоже участвовал…  
\- А вот ты, Органа юная, остаться можешь, - следующие слова заставили его замереть. – Путь джедая выдержишь ты. Если себе верной останешься.  
\- Я? – Лея неопределенно повела рукой. – Но я же неодаренная.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Старкиллер. Люк нахмурился. Рядом с Леей было хорошо и правильно. Она его успокаивала. Как отец. Это показатель одаренности?  
\- Меня еще в детстве проверяли, - возразила Лея. – Все анализы говорят, что я не чувствительна к Силе!  
\- Не видна взгляду Темная Сторона, - глубокомысленно покачал головой Йода. – И Светлая тоже порой. Особенно если взгляд неопытный. Не вру я и не ошибаюсь, Органа юная. Подумай хорошо. Войну эту закончить сможешь ты и ситхов низвергнуть, если обучение пройдешь.  
\- Гранд-магистр Йода! – Лея резко выпрямилась. – Я думала, уж вы-то не подвержены этому примитивному милитаристскому мышлению. Гражданскую войну следует разрешать дипломатическими методами, а не абстрактным низвержением ситхов непонятно откуда! И сейчас у меня есть реальный шанс добиться такого исхода, причем без столь излюбленных джедаями агрессивных переговоров.  
\- Сети плести умеют ситхи лучше иных разумных, - вздохнул Йода. – На своем опыте увидишь это. Прилетай, когда в ошибке своей убедишься. Стар я уже слишком, чтобы молодых в неправоте их убеждать. Ну да надеюсь, лет десять протяну еще.  
Он качнул ушами и неторопливо зашагал к низким кустам с мелкими листьями. Нарочито неуклюже перебрался через замшелый валун и исчез в густом тумане.  
\- Всё, валим, и в темпе, - резко произнес Старкиллер, не выпуская из рук мечей. – Со старой дряни станется подстеречь нас у корабля.  
\- Ты же хотел его убить, - вспомнил Люк.  
\- Я ситх, а не идиот, - бросил Старкиллер. – Этот реликт двигается так, что мне его даже взглядом не отследить. Он показал, а я намек понял. Так что уходим, пока нас отпускают. Гранд-магистр всегда был с прибабахом, может и передумать.

Удерживать их никто не стал. То ли Старкиллер переоценил агрессивность джедаев, то ли Йоде действительно не хотелось браться за обучение молодого поколения, но на взлете их не провожал ничей внимательный взгляд. И корабли не тянуло обратно к земле телекинетической хваткой, как на Дантуине. А ведь Люк до самой орбиты ждал подвоха.  
\- Скидываю координаты, - прохрипела рация голосом Старкиллера. – Ловите пакет.  
\- Зачем это? – осведомилась Лея.  
\- А что, вы знаете, где сейчас гуляет Эскадра Смерти? – деланно удивился Старкиллер.  
\- А нам туда надо?  
\- Ваше высочество, вы, кажется, хотели Вейдера с Альянсом замирить, - рация фыркнула коротким смешком. – Так для этого вам хотя бы встретиться нужно. Скайуокер, вон, в пилоты рвется. А в Черной эскадрилье половина личного состава – одаренные, пусть и слабые.  
Люк нахмурился, потер лоб. Да, он упоминал что-то подобное тогда, на Дагобе. Чтобы не сказать Йоде напрямую, что именно он на самом деле выбрал вместо могущества и новых дорог.  
А еще отец сможет научить его уничтожать призраков. И просто будет. Лорд Вейдер – хорошая семья. Его трудно убить.  
\- Люк же говорил, что видел и ситха, и джедая, и оба не произвели на него приятного впечатления, - возразила Лея.  
\- Подожди, - Люк оторвался от мыслей и опустил руку на ее ладонь. – Это так, но Вейдер-то тут при чем?  
В рубке повисло короткое молчание.  
\- Он ситх, - осторожно напомнила Лея.  
\- Нет, Вейдер нормальный, - отмахнулся Люк. – Я про того призрачного гада говорил. А Вейдер – главком флота.  
Забулькала-засмеялась рация.  
\- И ты не ситх, - утешил Старкиллера Люк. – Ты тоже нормальный. Хотя и бесишь иногда.  
\- Тебя сейчас всё бесит, так и должно быть, - на том конце связи Старкиллер ухмыльнулся.  
\- И я не ситх, - старательно-спокойным голосом ответил Люк. – И не джедай. И не падший!  
\- Ты вообще непонятно что, - буркнул Старкиллер. – Так я забиваю координаты?  
\- Да, - Лея покосилась на Люка и кивнула. – Мне это не слишком нравится, но нам, похоже, действительно нужен Лорд Вейдер.  
Люк дернул щекой. Почему они все считают его не то буйным сумасшедшим, не то и вовсе чудовищем? Он же не делает ничего страшного. Просто немного трудно думать, мысли куда-то расползаются. И злое-бешеное внутри снова колет, наружу лезет. Но он ведь сдерживается, верно? И вообще, Лею он не тронет ни при каких обстоятельствах, это же очевидно! А Старкиллера… тот вообще обученный одаренный, если что, скрутит в бантий рог и не поморщится. Кстати, неплохая идея. Возможно, стоит напасть на Старкиллера. Чтобы хоть немного стравить давление злости и колючего раздражения изнутри. Да, определенно, почему бы и нет?  
\- Ты куда?  
Люк замер, не успев подняться из ложемента, повел взглядом. На обзорном экране протянулись линии гиперпространства. Как это он смог вывести корабль в прыжок, сам того не заметив? Или управление пришлось перехватывать Лее?  
\- Да, - Люк встряхнул головой, с силой провел ладонями по лицу. – Наверное, Лорд Вейдер нам и правда понадобится.

На звездном разрушителе было непривычно. Сила здесь немного напоминала туманы Дагобы: большая, неспешно льющаяся с палубы на палубу и отчетливо темная. Люк уже отошел от противостояния с Беном и мог уверенно ощущать то, что на планете воспринималось как через плотную пленку. А Силы было много, знакомой и легко узнаваемой. Корабль пропитался запахом отца, как логово крайт-дракона – духом хищника. Странно, но это успокаивало. Сила песчаной поземкой вилась вокруг, обнимала за плечи, входила в легкие на каждом вдохе, а острое-жгучее внутри настороженно прислушивалось к ней и неохотно затихало. Разрешало думать, не срываясь на раздражение и злость.  
Впрочем, когда на посадочной палубе их с Леей встретил какой-то особо настырный офицер СИБ, жаждущий допросить гостей по протоколу, благотворного влияния хватило ненадолго. Люк уже решил было, что на следующем вопросе ударит надоедливого имперца – легонько, просто чтобы понял и перестал лезть – но на плечи рухнула тяжелая волна, и все агрессивные порывы куда-то делись. Тут выползти бы из-под пресса да отдышаться как следует…  
\- Принцессу Органа проводить в гостевые покои, - отец за спиной говорил медленно и размеренно. – Старкиллер – в малый тренировочный зал, раз с докладом закончил. Скайуокер – за мной.  
Краем глаза Люк заметил, что Старкиллер отчего-то стоял не у трапа корабля, а за плечом отца. В самом деле успел сбегать и отчитаться, пока их мурыжили на посадочной палубе? Или он опять чего-то не отследил, увлекшись созерцанием пропитавшей разрушитель Силы?  
Идти за отцом пришлось долго. Примыкающий к ангару коридор, горизонтальный лифт, стремительно летящий куда-то к центру корабля, затем вертикальный, поднявший их на несколько палуб. Люк не мог уверенно ориентироваться здесь, но, кажется, они шли туда, где Сила была темнее и концентрированнее всего. Каюта отца? Мостик? Какое-то место для медитаций?  
Похоже, правильным оказалось последнее предположение: за его спиной закрылись тяжелые бронированные двери просторного зала со странно оплавленными стенами. Это что, последствия силовых воздействий? Медитации или боевые техники?  
\- Просто крайне высокая степень давления Силой, - внезапно заговорил отец. – Тот уровень, когда металл уже не выдерживает нагрузки.  
Люк невольно вздрогнул, сцепил руки за спиной.  
\- Я так громко думаю?  
\- Да.  
Люк только плечами пожал. Наверное, еще вчера эти слова заставили бы его огрызнуться, сказать что-нибудь едкое о слишком чутких главкомах. Сейчас Сила отца будто сглаживала режущие углы поселившегося внутри многогранника. Выходит, все Лорды так умеют? И Кун, и Вейдер…  
\- Ты пришел сюда, Люк, - отец говорил медленно, аккуратно подбирая слова. – Значит ли это, что ты сделал выбор?  
На фоне черных оплавленных стен он смотрелся до непривычности правильно. Нет, даже на фоне всего корабля. Здесь темное, и там темное. Гармонично.  
\- Ну, из Альянса нас выгнали, - Люк принужденно улыбнулся. – Тебе, наверное, уже доложили.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - согласился отец. – Вам все же не хватило времени, чтобы создать правдоподобную легенду.  
Люк кивнул. Отец еще щадит их самолюбие. Сейчас, после всего случившегося, он не сомневался: при таком планировании исход их задумки предсказать было несложно. Но, хатт, ни его, ни Лею не учили тайным операциям всерьез. И время действительно поджимало…  
Впрочем, они все равно поступили правильно.  
\- Я хотел полететь к Йоде, - Люк запнулся, подбирая слова. Как описать ту мешанину причин и поводов, что толкнула его на Дагобу? Он ведь и сейчас не понимал, какая из них стала решающей. Пусть он и не пал на Темную Сторону, не мог пасть, но произошедшее точно как-то повлияло на его разум. Говорят, в мирах Внутреннего кольца есть врачи, разбирающиеся в болезнях мозга. У них должно быть специальное название для такого состояния.  
\- Чтобы учиться, - наконец нашел он самое общее определение. – Только, знаешь, он отказался.  
\- Тебе повезло, - маска шлема не передавала эмоций, но легкое отвращение отца Люк ощутил без труда. – В Храме Йода порой находил время, чтобы преподать мне пару уроков. Это были на редкость занудные часы.  
\- Говорил, я темный, - буркнул Люк. – И нетерпеливый.  
Хатт, он наверняка выглядит как ребенок, прибежавший пожаловаться на глупых взрослых.  
\- Мне он тоже так говорил, - отец усмехнулся под маской.  
\- И Бен! – это воспоминание заставило почти успокоившуюся Силу взметнуться, завихриться первыми порывами бури. – Он был там!  
\- Старкиллер доложил мне, - от отца повеяло тяжелой холодной яростью. – Вы с ним удачно справились. Я горжусь и тобой, и учеником.  
Люк дернул щекой, без нужды провел ладонью по потертой штанине. Тина Дагобы въедалась в ткань настолько сильно, что ультразвуковой очиститель на корабле не смог вывести следы до конца. На коленях до сих пор оставались поблекшие, но различимые зеленые пятна.  
\- Он убил моих родных. И я тоже, - то, о чем не услышали тогда ни Старкиллер, ни даже Лея, сейчас прозвучало легко и охотно. Будто вырвалось наконец из клетки. – Помнишь, я говорил, что дядя с тетей открыли бы мне дверь? Они и открыли. На свою беду.  
\- Он вселился в тебя и атаковал ферму? – в голосе отца скользнуло напряжение.  
\- Да, - Люк дернул уголком рта. – Хотел бы я знать, как и кому отдавать долг крови в такой ситуации. Долг жизни за Дагобу – Старкиллеру, это ясно, а вот за семью…  
Отец шагнул вперед, положил тяжелые ладони ему на плечи.  
\- Ты виновен в смерти своей семьи, Люк. Виновен в том, что оказался слишком слаб, чтобы защитить сознание от вторжения. То, что враг был в разы опытнее и могущественнее, не оправдание. Ты – косвенная причина их смерти. И косвенная причина уничтожения Кеноби. Ведь именно ты дал Старкиллеру шанс развеять призрака, вытолкнув его наружу и дезориентировав на несколько секунд. Ты вернул долг крови ровно в той степени, в которой и создал его.  
Люк криво усмехнулся, наклонил голову, прижавшись щекой к шершавому материалу перчатки.  
\- Ты так лихо разбираешься с нашими традициями, будто всю жизнь прожил на Татуине.  
\- Я не был там с девяти лет, - ответил отец. – И именно поэтому трактую оба долга так, как выгодно мне. На меня они не давят настолько основательно, как на тебя.  
\- Я стану сильнее, - сообщил Люк. – Чтобы ни одна призрачная тварь не смогла меня использовать. А ты научишь меня их убивать.  
Пальцы отца на его плече чуть напряглись.  
\- Ты все же сделал выбор?  
Люк кивнул.  
\- Этот… Бен возмущался, что я отказался от могущества ради какой-то там семьи. Я не изменил решения. Тем более, мне все равно больше некуда идти.  
\- В таком вопросе солидарны были бы и настоящий Кеноби, и тот мертвый ситх, - Сила отца окружала его плотным коконом, заставляя волосы едва заметно подрагивать. – Для джедая родственные чувства чужды и непонятны. Для ситха слабости подлежат искоренению.  
\- Поэтому я хочу стать чем-то третьим, - буркнул Люк. – Попробовать так точно. Хатт, ты меня, определенно, как-то успокаиваешь. Чтобы я не разгромил тут всё, да?  
\- Моя Сила сливается с твоей и приводит ее в равновесие, - отец чуть пожал плечами. – А зал так просто не разрушить, он рассчитан на выплески моей ярости. Если не будем буйствовать вместе – обстановка устоит.  
\- Я не буду, - Люк с неохотой отстранился. Если так пойдет и дальше, он отцу скоро в нагрудную панель уткнется в попытке залезть поглубже в этот стабильный и надежный круговорот Силы. – И да, у меня еще Лея есть. Она тоже не сможет вернуться в Альянс. Ее там убьют или как-нибудь иначе обидят.  
\- Старкиллер передал мне, что ее высочество собирается вести долгие и тяжелые переговоры о бесконфликтном разрешении гражданской войны, - заметил отец. – Причем почему-то со мной. Хотя, будь на то моя воля, Альянс додавили бы еще лет пять назад. Так что ее высочеству предстоит соблазнять на мирные переговоры его величество.  
\- Он Лее вреда не причинит? – нахмурился Люк.  
\- Умные и способные аргументировать свое мнение собеседники, разбирающиеся в политике, нравятся Императору значительно больше, чем банальные манекены для тренировки в молниях Силы, - успокоил его отец.  
\- И еще у меня есть Шира, - добавил Люк.  
\- У тебя? – кажется, отца эти слова развеселили.  
\- У тебя тоже, - поправился Люк. – Просто она, ну… помогла мне. И вообще хорошая. А вдруг ее раскроют?  
\- Думаю, я скоро отзову ее с Явина, - сообщил отец. – Раз уж не успел спугнуть оттуда повстанцев до твоего отлета. Лорд Кун пока на удивление милосерден, но вряд ли это продлится долго. А у меня не так много учеников, чтобы делиться с всякими мертвыми ситхами.  
\- И Хан с Чуи, - Люк нахмурился, припоминая. – Шира обещала их прикрыть, но я немного тревожусь. Они тоже участвовали в твоем спасении, могут пострадать. Уже могли пострадать.  
Он совершенно не думал об этом всё время полета до Дагобы. И после, когда они шли к Эскадре Смерти, – тоже.  
\- Запрошу доклад у Ширы, - согласился отец. – В случае чего, перекупить контрабандиста не так сложно.  
\- Да, - кивнул Люк. – Я не хочу драться со своими. Даже если они думают, что я предатель.  
Даже если он по факту и есть предатель. Или нет? Он просто вернулся к тому, чего лишился еще в детстве, ведь так?  
\- Составишь поименный список тех, кого считаешь своими, - отец отчетливо усмехнулся под маской. – Да, правильно мастер говорит: все Скайуокеры на редкость жадны и не склонны выпускать из рук то, что успели ухватить.  
\- Я Скайуокер, - подтвердил Люк, коснувшись отцовского меча на поясе. – И сын Скайуокера.


End file.
